Sid's Sis
by bloodytear89
Summary: Sid and his sister Dana just moved to Dogtown. They share adventures with none other then Stacy, Tony, and Jay! Yea kinda sucky, but I promise it's better then you think. All of my stories are rated T because I almost always put a few curses in them!
1. A description of Dana

Dana is Sid's fourteen year older sister. She has sandy brown hair and brown eyes. Sometimes she's a tom boy but she can be girly when she wants to be. She dreams of becoming a big skating star one day, and wants to inspire young girls to become skaters just like her. She's one tough chick and doesn't let anyone step over her or her brother.

Hopefully you guys will enjoy this story. As always I love reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.


	2. Moving to Dogtown

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know!

_1973 Florida-_

Today we're moving to Venice Beach, California. Dad just got a promotion that promised him a lot of money and a nice house to live in. I looked through my room one more time making sure that I wasn't forgetting anything.

I guess I should introduce myself my name is Dana, I'm fourteen years old. I have an older brother (only by one year) named Sid. You could say we were close; we like the same type of music and watch the same TV shows. He was more like my best friend than my brother. The only difference between us was that I liked to skateboard and he liked to surf.

"Come on Dana, dad said if we don't leave now he's going to leave us behind" Sid said popping his head into my room

"Ok I'm coming" I looked around my room one more time. I grew up in this room, now it was nothing more then an empty room with yellow wallpaper. I closed the door to my room and walked down the stairs to the van waiting outside. I sat down in the back seat with Sid "So you think that California will be the same as Florida?" I asked him as we both stared out the window.

"I don't know, I heard they have better beaches over there"

"So?"

"So? I could actually learn how to surf" he said with a huge smile planted on his face

"Oh come on Sid, you can barely stand on a skateboard!"

"I know, well I could always try" he shrugged

"Just wear ear plugs or something; I don't think it would help your inner ear problem"

Ever since Sid was four and I was three he had this problem with loud noises, to you and me it would be nothing but it really bothered him and it hurt his ear drums very bad. The doctors said that there was nothing they could really do about it.

We got to the airport about an hour later and boarded the plane. I handed the flight attendant my ticket that said '_One way ticket to California' _she smiled at me and I went over to the seats that mom and dad had pre-ordered. Eight hours later we landed in Venice Beach California. Dad took the directions to the house out of his pocket as we drove down the quiet road, seeing as it was almost 11 there wasn't too much traffic.

"You were right about the beaches big bro" I said to Sid as we passed one of the three beaches we had seen on the way. He didn't answer me so I turned around to see him smiling. He always admired the surfers and one day dreamed to become a surfer.

"Looks like the movers already got here" dad said when he saw the outline of boxes and furniture in the dark. Luckily the electricity had been turned on; when dad flipped the switch I looked around at the house twice the size as the one back in Florida.

"I call the biggest room" I said and ran up the stairs Sid hot on my trail. I looked around upstairs; so far I counted two bed rooms, a bathroom and a huge walk in closet. The second to last bedroom, which made the total number of bedrooms come to five, was the room I was looking for. It had a huge picture window and the room was a decent size.

"Dana come and look at my room!" Sid called from down the hallway. I walked out of my bedroom and stepped into Sid's bedroom which was three doors down from mine. He had a window seat that was shaped like an octagon cut in half.

"Cool, do you wanna see my room?"

"Sure" we walked back down three doors

"I like your room too" he said

"Dana, Sid come on dad's going out to get pizza let's at least set up our beds!" mom called from down the stairs. She looked at the sticker on the first mattress "This one's Dana's" she lifted it up onto its side and we dragged it up the stairs. We did the same thing for Sid's bed and mom and dad's bed.

"Do we _have _to set up the bed frames mom?" I asked with a yawn

She put her hands on her hips and looked around the room "I guess it can wait until tomorrow"  
"Come on guys I got pizza" dad said and Sid and I ran down the stairs. All we had on the plane were a few packets of peanuts we were starving! After we were all done eating, on the floor of course, I grabbed my things for the shower and headed upstairs. I turned on the light for the bathroom and looked at the very big tub next to a decent size shower stall. I didn't feel like taking a bath so I settled for the shower. I got out and changed into shorts and a t-shirt. Not even saying good night to my brother or anyone else I went straight to my bedroom and immediately fell asleep on the bed. I woke up the next day to my parent's alarm clock going off. It was probably only about eight because that was the time dad had to get up to go to his new job. I stretched out on my mattress and stood up; someone must have brought up some of my boxes. I walked over to one of the boxes marked '_Dana's Clothes' _and pulled out another t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I took out my hair brush and tooth brush and went into the bathroom. I got changed and brush my shoulder length light brown hair.

"Come on Dana, I need to go!" Sid said pounding on the door

"Use the bathroom downstairs!" I called through the closed door

"Oh" back at our house in Florida we only had one bathroom so none of us were used to having two bathrooms. I brushed my teeth and walked downstairs to wish my dad good luck on his first day at work.

"You two are up early" dad said looking up from the newspaper he was reading

"I wanted to get some good waves" Sid said

"Big bro, sorry to break it to you but you don't even have a board"

"Well I heard of this place called Zephyr, they have surfboards _and _skateboards there" when he said skateboards I looked up at him

"We should go there later" I said and he nodded

"Come on you two eat some breakfast" mom said bringing over two plates of eggs and bacon.

Dad looked at his watch and took one more bite of his toast "I have to go if I want to make a good impression" he said

"Good luck dad" I said as he picked up his brief case

"Yea good luck" Sid said and took another forkful of eggs

"By mom" I said carrying my skateboard

"Where are you two off to?" mom asked standing in front of us

"We wanted to check out the board walk, see some shops" I said

"And the beaches" Sid added

"Ok, be careful I heard that place wasn't the safest. I want you both back here by dinner" she said

"Yea alright, later mom" I said

"Wait up Dana!" Sid said as I started skating down the hill near our house. I put my foot on the ground to stop. Sid caught up huffing and puffing "Thank…you" he said catching his breath.

"Why didn't you bring your bike?" I asked him the look on his face showed that he just remembered that he had a bike. I rolled my eyes and we walked back to the house, after he pulled out his bike we took off again. This time he managed to keep up with me. We got to the board walk a few minutes later seeing as it was only ten minutes from our house. I started doing some tricks as we rode down the board walk.

"Dana wait!" Sid said putting the breaks on his bike making me stop short and I fell off my board. I wiped the dirt off on my shirt and looked over to see a group of guys laughing.

"What was so important that you made me fall?" I asked Sid losing my patience

"Here's the shop" I looked up at a sign that read '_Zephyr surfboard shop' _ "Come on let's go in" he said chaining his bike up onto the bike rack.

Thanks for taking the time to read the first chapter. Hope you just liked it enough to review. Criticism doesn't bother me a bit, in fact it's encouraged!


	3. Meeting some of the locals

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! _

I picked up my skateboard and we walked into the shop. There was some music blasting throughout the place that I had never heard before. An older looking guy with sunglasses stepped in front of us.

"Are you two going to buy something?" he slurred, his breath had a hint of alcohol on it and I stepped back.

"We're just looking" I said

"Looking costs ten bucks" he said with a drunken smirk

"I guess we'll just get your surfboard somewhere else Sid" I turned around to face him

"Alright fine, but only for a few minutes" the guy said. Sid walked over to one of the racks of surfboards while I walked over to some skateboards.

"Sweet" I said picking up a white one with a black logo for Zephyr on the back

"Dana, come look at this surfboard" Sid said and showed me an electric blue surfboard.

"Are you going to buy something or not?" the man behind the counter asked.

Sid brought the board up to the counter "How much for this one?" he asked

"You look like you're new here, so I'll cut you a deal" he leaned closer to Sid "Forty dollars" I didn't trust him and went back to the rack where he had gotten the board from.

"Hey! Your most expensive board is thirty dollars" I said and the man tried to look innocent. He opened his mouth to say something when three teenage boys walked in talking to each other.

"Hey Skip, we just made some gnarly waves" the boy with dark skin and curly hair brown hair that had blonde over it probably from the sun said. He noticed Sid and then looked back at me "Dude don't tell me you were ripping off some more kids"

"Uh I have to go make a phone call" Skip said and slipped into the back room

"Hey girl do you skate?" the boy with short blonde hair asked me

"No I just like to carry around a skateboard for the hell of it" I had a problem with being sarcastic. The boy with long blonde hair put his arm around the boy with short blonde hair's shoulder.

"See Jay no girls seem to like you"

The guy with curly brown hair got behind the counter "Hey bro, the board's twenty bucks"

Sid stopped paying attention to what Jay and the other guy were saying and gave the guy behind the counter twenty dollars for the board. "Do you surf bro?" Jay asked standing right behind Sid. Sid covered his ears in pain.

"Hey guys don't talk too loud he has an inner ear problem" I said and they all turned to look at me

"And the girl speaks" the boy with long blonde hair said

"The girl has a name" I said walking over to them "I'm Dana, that's my big bro Sid. We just moved here from Florida"

"I'm Stacy" he said "That's Jay, and that's Tony"

I just noticed that they were all wearing wet suits "Sid you should ask them to help you surf"

"You've never surfed before?" Stacy asked and Sid shook his head "Well, let me just tell you to stay away from Pacific Ocean Park, the beach over here bro"

"Why?" Sid asked

"It's not safe, and only locals are allowed" Tony said

"Well we are locals, I mean we live in Venice Beach just like you guys" I said

"If you want to _try _and be a local you don't call it Venice Beach, everyone calls it Dogtown" Jay said hopping up onto the counter. Some other guys came into the room carrying skateboards.

"Hey bros" one of the guys said

"Dave, Ryan this is Sid" (A/N: I made up Dave and Ryan, so for any reason if you want to use them please ask me) Jay pointed to Sid "And that's Dana" he said raising his eyebrows and pointing to me

"It's nice to meet you" Dave said to me with an odd smile on his face

"Same here" I said trying to be polite but at the same time I had the sudden urge to slap him, he seemed like the type of guy who thought he could get any girl that came his way.

"So are we going to skate or what?" Ryan asked

"Yea, we just need to get out of our suits" Stacy said and they went into the back. They came back out in jeans and t-shirts. They all left the shop, Sid and I exchanged raised eyebrows.

Tony came back in "Are you guys coming or not?"

"Ok" I looked back at Sid

"I don't have a skateboard" Sid said and Tony picked up a skateboard and tossed it to him

"Now you do, come on let's go" Tony left first and then Sid stopped me

"Dana, you better help me so I don't fall. I don't want them to make fun of me" Sid was starting to show his real colors. All he wanted to do was fit in.

I smiled "Don't worry big bro I'll help you" when we got outside I dropped my skateboard down on the floor "Look we're going down a hill, just glide. You don't have to try any special tricks and I bet they wouldn't even notice"

"O-ok" he said stepping onto his skateboard. I looked at them and noticed them trying to show off. Sid saw the smirk on my face "Dana, don't even think about it. You'll fall"

"Oh come on, it's just too easy!"

"Fine, but when mom asks where you got cuts and scrapes from I'm telling her"  
"Ok" I stood on my skateboard "See you down there" I kicked the ground as hard as I could and went down the hill. Time to put my plan into action; I started to pretend that I was losing control of the skateboard "Watch out!" I screamed trying not to laugh as everyone looked back at me. I braced myself for what I was about to do and forced myself a little off the skateboard flying over everyone. When I landed I stayed as still as I could.

"Oh crap, oh crap" Stacy said

"Someone go see if she's dead" Jay said

"I'm not doing it" Ryan said

"Fine I'll go" Tony said and came over to me "Dana?" he asked slowly. I didn't answer "Come on this isn't funny" still no answer. He looked at the guys who also had a little bit of worried looks on their faces. He kneeled down in front of me and grabbed my hand to see if I had a pulse "Guys she still has a pulse" he sighed.

"Did you guys actually think I would die?" I asked making everyone jump and Dave screamed like a little kid.

"That totally wasn't funny" Tony said standing up

"Yes it was" I started cracking up

"You could have really hurt yourself, that was really stupid" Tony looked at my arms and the side of my face "Look you even have cuts on your face"

"If a guy bailed you would think it was no big deal. I don't need a lecture here"

"That was pretty sick" Jay spoke up. Sid finally made it down the hill about to fall.

"Where do you guys skate for fun?" I asked hoping to distract them. They all looked at each other with a smirk.

"Anywhere and everywhere we want" they all said together

"Awesome" I said with a smile.

_Well one person has this story on alert so I thought I'd update for them. :Waits for reviews:_


	4. Balance is key big bro!

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! Thanks to: __american x dreamer_, _annewithane2__xxHardcoregirlxx__ (my twin sis!), and D for all reviewing!_

We rode around on the skateboards for about an hour when Sid looked at his watch.

"Come on Dana, mom said we have to be home by dinner" he stopped his skateboard but didn't keep his balance and fell over

"That's the tenth time he's done that" Jay said helping Sid up yet again

"Alright, well see you guys later I guess" I waved to them

"Bye Dana" Dave smirked. That guy didn't give up!

"Later" everyone else said.

I rode on my skateboard and Sid was about to but I stopped him "Sid, if you want to live I'd advise you to walk" he luckily took my advice and we got back to Zephyr fifteen minutes later. He unchained his bike and went back in the shop to get his surfboard.

"Mom we're home!" I said dropping my skateboard and shoes off near the door. Since we were gone it looked like she had put up a lot of things. I could smell her making food in the kitchen and my stomach started growling.   
"Hey you two go wash up for dinner" she called out from the kitchen

"You better clean off that cut before mom sees it, she won't let us skate anymore" I said noticing the cut on his elbow

"Well then you better do the same" I looked down and noticed the scrapes on my hands from when Sid had made me fall

"Nah, they're cool. Like battle wounds"

"Whatever sis" he laughed.

After dinner Sid and I were talking in my room "So what do you think of the guys?"

"They seem cool"

"I don't like that Dave guy"  
"Why not?"

"Oh come on Sid, did you not see him _trying _to flirt with me?"

"Not really"  
"Yea you were too busy falling" I smirked and he hit me over the head with a pillow. After we both stopped laughing I looked around my room noticing how bare the white walls were "I should go get some posters"

"Yea, I thought about picking up some surfing ones"

"You should get that board wet"

"You heard the guys they said that only locals were allowed"  
"Only at that beach though"

"Maybe tomorrow" he shrugged

"Ok get out" I yawned "I'm tired"

"Night" he said and left the room. I got changed and laid in bed replaying the events of the day. The next morning I woke up to Sid jumping onto my bed.

"Come on I wanna go surf"

"Geez Sid, can I at least wake up first?" I asked pushing him off my bed

"But you are awake" he said with a sweet smile. I just glared at him and got out of bed. I took out a pair of jeans "I wouldn't wear those"

"And why not?" I asked

"Well you're going to be going in the water with me"

"Uh that's a no"

"But you could help me learn to stay balanced, please" he begged me putting on a pout

"That's not fair" he knew that the pout always got me "Fine!" I took out one of my bikinis and went into the bathroom "Are you ready to go?" I took out a pair of jean shorts to put over the bottom part of my bathing suit

"Yup" we walked out into the kitchen "See you later mom"

"Where are you two off to?" she asked

"I'm going to help Sid learn how to surf"  
"Ok, be home by"

"By dinner, we know mom" I interrupted her. Sid got out his bike and I got out my skateboard like always.

"Little help" Sid said trying to hold onto his surfboard and ride his bike at the same time

"You're such a dork sometimes big bro" I took the surf board from him and skated down the road towards the ocean. There was only a few people there getting a tan and some swimming. "Alright, so try to plant your feet into the surfboard. That should help you keep your balance a little" I said putting my arms out just incase he fell. He didn't to my surprise but when a small wave hit the bottom of his board he fell into the water. After doing this for about an hour he was finally able to stand while some of the waves went across the bottom of the board. "Ok big bro, I'm actually going to swim for awhile then I guess we can head out to the board walk or something"

"Wait, I'll go swimming with you let me just put my board back" he said and swam back to shore. I did a few flips in the water and some hand stands, but after awhile of swallowing salt water I was getting kind of bored.

"Ready to go?" I asked him

"Yea, I wonder if the guys are at Zephyr" he said drying himself off

"We can go down there if you want"

"Ok, let's go" he said picking up his board

_Yea this one was a small chapter, but I don't have that many pages yet! Hope you guys liked this chapter and please review!_


	5. Welcome to the team

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! Thanks to: __american x dreamer__ for reviewing!_

We got to the board walk about three minutes later and went down to Zephyr.

"Look the kids are back" Skip slurred as we walked through the door. I don't think that guy was ever sober.

"Are the guys here yet?" Sid asked

"Nah, they went down to surf"

"Hey little lady" he looked over at me "Could I interest you in a new skateboard?"

"Hey big boy, could I interest you in a breath mint?" Sid held back a laugh.

"You know I like your attitude" he said and went into the back. He came back with a yellow t-shirt "Welcome to Zephyr" he said tossing me the shirt.

"Uh thanks?" I looked at the t-shirt with black lettering on it "What about Sid? He's doing pretty well with surfing especially for his first day"

"Well I don't know"

"You can have your t-shirt back then" I handed it back to him "Come on Sid" I grabbed his hand

"Wait" Skip said and I took the smirk off my face before I turned around

"Yea?" he gave Sid a t-shirt and held out the one he had given to me with a questioning look on his face

"Thanks" Sid already had his on and I took mine back

"Ok so two new recruits. All you have to do is skate and in your case Sid surf, around Dogtown and promote Zephyr. Wearing the t-shirts I just gave you" he explained

"And how much do we get paid for this?" I asked

"Well, uh you" he looked around the room for a second "How about free repairs on your skateboard"

"Deal" I said shaking his hand. The door opened and Tony, Stacy, and Jay walked in.

Tony saw Sid and me standing there in Zephyr shirts "Dude, you hired some new people?" he asked putting his surfboard up against the wall

"Yes I did, and they might take over your job. It seems that none of you have been wearing the t-shirts I have gratefully given to you" he said coming from behind the counter

"Well mommy didn't have a chance to wash it yet" Jay said and all of the guys snickered

"Come on guys we better wear the t-shirts if we want free repairs on our skateboards and surfboards" Tony said and the guys snickered again.

"I wanna go do some promoting" I said itching to do some skating "Are you guys coming?" I asked finally putting on the t-shirt

"Yea" they all said and looked at Skip

"Dude can we have some new t-shirts?" Stacy asked

"Fine, but if you don't wear these every time you skate don't think about coming back in here" Skip said handing them the same yellow t-shirts

"Don't you have any in pink?" Jay asked

"No sorry powder puff" Skip said and crossed his arms "Come on, go get promoting. I want at least ten customers by the end of the day"

"Hey Skip, you never said what Sid would get for this" I pointed out "But I think I have an idea. Why don't you give him a skateboard for free?" the only reason I asked is because I knew Sid wanted to skate with us but was intimidated by Skip.

"Fine, but if this one breaks you're paying for the next one" Skip said handing Sid the skateboard that I had looked at yesterday.

"Thanks" Sid said holding the skateboard up like it was a god "Let's go guys" he said getting a little more confident. I smiled when I looked back and didn't see Sid falling; he still wasn't going as fast as us though.

"Hey guys, where's Ryan and Dave?" I asked finally realizing that they weren't there

"Ryan's dad took him and Dave to Hawaii for the week" Jay said

"He didn't invite you guys?" I asked dodging a bench

"Nah, he doesn't trust us" Tony said

"And why not?" I moved out of the way of a screaming older woman "You guys seem trust worthy"

"Thanks dude, I mean uh Dana" Stacy said. I got about four people that promised they would stop by Zephyr and the guys got eight total. Afterwards we skated around Dogtown for a few hours, by the time we took a break it was two and the sun was beating down.

"It was never this hot in Florida" I said licking my lips when I saw an ice cream stand "You guys want some ice cream?" I asked they looked over and licked their lips too but didn't say anything "It's on me" that got their attention

"Um, we'll pay you back" Jay promised

After we had the ice cream I looked over at the beach "I'm gonna go swim, is anyone else coming?" I asked and they all stood up. I got on my skateboard "I'll race ya" and before they could answer I was already making my way down. Right before I hit the sand I jumped off my skateboard picked it up and ran down to the edge of the beach. Tony was almost right behind me. I pulled off my t-shirt and pulled off my shorts. Right as I was about to jump into the water someone grabbed my leg and I fell onto the hot sand. Tony leaped over me and got into the water. I stood up and got into the water "No fair!" I said; everyone else had gotten into the water by this time.

"Oh it's way fair" Tony said and splashed water into my face; I wiped it off and glared at him. He just looked at me and put a smile on his face.

"Do you guys wanna come back to our house for dinner?" I asked everyone when we got out of the water

"You sure it would be ok with your rents?" Jay asked

"Yea, my mom always likes to have company over" Sid said

"Alright" Jay said and looked at Tony and Stacy "You guys gonna come too?" Stacy and Tony nodded.

"Alright, let's go then it's almost six" I put my shorts and t-shirt back on and so did they

"Is this a short cut or something?" Jay asked when we got into our neighborhood

"No why?" Sid asked

"No reason" Jay answered

"Ok guys, only rule take off your shoes" I said opening the door. They looked around the house like it was some type of palace. When mom came downstairs she smiled and looked over at Tony, Stacy, and Jay who all put their hands in their pockets probably because they were shy.

"Mom, these are our friends Tony" I pointed to him "Stacy, and Jay"

"It's nice to meet you all" mom said shaking their hands

"Same here" Jay said with a quick smile

"Well I didn't expect three more people to be eating dinner with us but it's no problem. Why don't you two show our guests around the house" she said with a smile and went into the kitchen to start cooking. We took them upstairs and Sid showed them his room first.

"Where'd you get that poster?" Stacy asked looking at the surfing one

"Oh, I got it back in Florida" Sid said nonchalantly

"Guys dinner's ready" mom called from downstairs

"I guess the tour of my boring room will have to wait" I said getting off of Sid's bed

"How is it boring?" Tony asked

"I need to get some posters"

"Oh, there's this cool place on the board walk that has posters" Jay said

"If you guys can get out tomorrow early in the morning we'll take you there" Tony offered

"And how early were you thinking?" I asked

"Six" Tony said like it was no big deal

"Six? Why six?"

"The waves are really gnarly then, so I guess we can catch some waves first and then take you guys to the shop"

"I don't think mom will let us go out that early" Sid said

"It's called sneaking out" Jay said quietly since we were downstairs by this time. Sid and I looked at each other.

"Fine, were do you want to meet?" Sid asked

"How about we meet you at the end of your street at 5:45?" Stacy asked

"Alright" after we ate dinner we went back upstairs and listened to some music on dad's record player.

"It's getting kind of late, I told my mom I'd be home early" Stacy said getting off of the floor. Everyone looked up at him "What?"

"Momma's boy" Tony said and Jay laughed

"Shut up" Stacy said punching them on their backs  
"I guess we'll go too then" Jay said and they too stood up

"See you guys tomorrow" I waved to them as they went down the street "Well today was fun" I said with a sigh

"Except for the sun burn" Sid said holding up his arms

"Yea except for that" I laughed a little "Well we better go to bed now if we want to get up early" I said quietly so mom and dad couldn't hear us

"Are you sure you want to sneak out?"

"Oh come on Sid, you know it'll be fun" I said putting my arm over his shoulder.

_Hopefully Sid and Dana won't get into trouble! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave a review; it'll make going back to school after being off for a week and a half easier._


	6. Definitely not a coward

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! Thanks to: annewithane2, Roxy10301, and xxHardcoregirlxx for reviewing!_

I woke up at 5:30 quickly shutting off my alarm clock so mom and dad didn't wake up. I didn't hear movement in Sid's room so I got out of bed as quietly as I could and tip toed to Sid's room. Of course he was still in bed "Sid" I hissed "Come on we have fifteen minutes to get ready" I shook him lightly but that didn't do anything seeing as he's a deep sleeper. I settled for hitting him with a pillow. That got him up and he was about to yell at me but I put my hand over his mouth "Shh, come on get up" he looked at me confused for a second but then remembered that we were going to go hang out with the guys. Yawning I walked into the bathroom and put my hair into a tight bun. I put on a yellow bikini and a pair of jean shorts. After I brushed my teeth I waited for Sid to come out of his room. "You ready to go?" I asked

"Yea" he went back into his room and brought out his skateboard and surfboard

"Sure you'll be able to carry this all by yourself?"

"Yes, that's all you're going to wear?"

"Yea why?"

"Even though this is California it's still cold in the morning"

"Oh well, I have thick skin" I said picking up my skateboard. Thick skin my ass! I skated down the street shivering. When the guys saw me they all started laughing "Shut up" I said yet again glaring at them, Sid always said I was good at glaring.

"Sid bro, I wouldn't go surfing where we're going" Stacy said  
"Why not?"  
"We're going to P.O.P." Tony said "P.O.P stands for Pacific Ocean Park" he answered when he saw the confused look on Sid's face

"Oh" we got there a few minutes later and there were some older people there. I noticed Skip but everyone else I had never seen before.

"Look boys, the babies are here" a man with a black mustache and black mullet said

"Who's that?" Sid asked

"That's Chino, he can be nice but you don't want to piss him off" Stacy explained. They all stopped surfing and walked over to us.

"I see you brought some fresh meat, are they Vals?" Chino asked looking at us

"No we're not _Vals _and we aren't fresh meat" I said right back at him

"Dana…shut…up" Sid said and Tony, Stacy, and Jay all looked at me in shock "Sorry sir, my sister has some anger issues" Sid apologized for me

"No I don't, people who like to pick on other people just piss me off"

"You better learn your place girl, if I wasn't such a nice guy right now then you would be on the ground bleeding" he said his thick accent showing

"_Right_"

"Guys this is the girl I was talking about" Skip stepped over to us "Dana, meet my bitches" he laughed, he was also the only one that did "No, really though they work for me" Chino and I kept staring at each other and Tony cleared this throat.

"So are the waves good?" he asked

"I've had better" Skip said and sat down on a broken and rusty bench. Tony, Stacy, and Jay all zipped up their wet suits and got into the water. About an hour later they finally came out happy that they 'caught some waves'.

"Good job guys" Sid said

"Alright so you two wanna go get some posters?" Jay asked shaking off his wet hair

"Gee thanks I really wanted a shower" I said wiping the water off of my arms

"Well you need one" he said with a smile

"Shut up" I said and lightly punched him in the arm "See you old bats later" I said in a _very _sweet voice as we walked away from them

"Wow Dana, you're not afraid of anyone are you?" Tony asked when we were far enough away from them

"Nope" I said with a big ego filled smile.

"After you madam" Jay said stepping back to let me into the shop first. Sid came out with three surfing posters and I came out with a skating one. I was looking for a girl skating but they didn't have any, so I just settled for the hottest guy skater. What? I'm a girl.  
"Hey Tony" a girl with dark skin like Tony and long dark brown hair said

"Hey Kathy" Tony said as the girl came over to us

"Hey boys" she looked at me "And girl"

"Oh this is Sid, and that's his little sister Dana" Tony introduced us "Guys this is my little sister Kathy"

"Shut up Tony, I'm only one year younger then you"

"It's good to see another girl around here for once" I said and all the guys gave me a hurt look "Oh come on, if you were around girls all the time wouldn't you get" I stopped myself when they all had smirks on their faces "Never mind, bad example"

"Come on Dana, I'll show you some other places _besides _Zephyr" Kathy said

"Sounds like a plan. I'll meet you back at Zephyr later. Here take my skateboard" I said handing it to Sid and left with Kathy

"So do you have a crush on any of the guys yet?" she asked me when we were far enough away from them

"No, do you?"

"I have my eye on a certain Stacy" she replied

"Have you told him yet?"

"Nah, I like playing hard to get"

"Well you're doing a good job at it"

"Why thank you. Now let's get you some Dogtown clothes"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing right now?"

"Nothing, you might actually like what they have down here more then" she paused "Where ever you moved here from. You aren't from the Valley are you?"

"What's the Valley?"

"Ok you're not then. The Valley is about twenty minutes away from here, all the snobby rich people live there"

"Oh"

"We don't like them very much"

"Why not?"

"They just act like they're better then us"

"Good reason not to. Are they the same things as Vals?"

"Yea why? Did someone call you a Val?"

"Yea Chino"  
"_You've _met Chino and lived?"

"Oh yea I told him off"

"Wow girl" she said shaking her head

"What?" I asked with a laugh

"I don't know anyone that told off Chino and survived"

"Yay now I feel so special" I said sarcastically "So do any other girls skate or surf around here?"

"I've tried skating but I'm not that good. This girl named Peggy can though; she can beat some of the guy's butts too"

"Cool" we walked around the board walk and both bought a new outfit "Sid will never let me out of the house when he sees me in these clothes"

"That's why you have to sneak out, try having an over protective brother _and _dad"

"What about your mom?" I asked

"She um, she left us when I was four"

"Oh, I'm so sorry"

"No it's ok, she didn't deserve us anyway" (A/N: I don't know truthfully why Tony and Kathy don't have a mom. If anyone knows feel free to let me know and I'll change it) "Look, I have to go back to my house" she said looking at her watch "Why don't you come over later?" she asked "Here's my address. I'm gonna be having a sleep over so bring whatever you want"

"Ok, what time?"

"How about seven"

"Sure, I'll see you then. It was nice meeting you" I said giving her a hug before she had to leave

"Nice meeting you too" it was only 1:30 when she left and I still had about five hours before I had to be home.

_I just had to let Dana talk back to Chino. Let's just say she's braver then I would be in front of him! Hope you guys liked this chapter. As always reviews equal happy author! _


	7. Mommy dearest

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! Thanks to: american x dream and xxHardcoregirlxx for reviewing!_

I walked down to the beach and sat on the sand right where the water would came in. After almost burning myself two hours later I got bored and decided to find Sid so I could get my skateboard back. I wiped the sand off of my legs and back and headed over to the board walk. I walked around for about five minutes and didn't see them. I almost slapped myself for not thinking of the one place they would be and the place I told them where I'd meet them. Two minutes later I was in front of Zephyr.

"Hey Dana" Skip said seemingly a little sober at the moment "The boys are in the back"

"Thanks Skip, see you around I guess" I said and made my way to the back glancing to my left when I felt someone staring at me. It had to be Chino of all people, I don't know why Skip let him stay around he seemed like such a creep! When I got to the back sure enough they were all back there. From what it looked like the guys were trying to show Sid this new move but he wasn't really getting it. When I got into full view I noticed some other people out there too. An Asian girl with long black hair and very tanned skin, a guy with short almost curly blonde hair and another guy with long black hair who also seemed to be Asian.

"Dana!" Tony said in almost desperate tone "Maybe you can actually show your brother this move we've been trying to teach him for the past hour" as if almost on cue Sid fell off his skateboard again.

"Ok what is it?" I asked helping Sid up who promised that he was fine when I gave him a worried look. Tony got in his skateboard and stood further to the back and went around in a full circle.

"It's called the 360, honestly not that hard" he said stopping himself

"Big bro" I sighed "Hop up on the skateboard, I'll hold your hand" I said baby talking him

"Shut up" he said getting on the skateboard again  
"Remember balance is key" I said going back to the day before when I told him that after he had fallen off the surfboard about ten times. He got halfway through the move and almost fell off again. Everyone let out a sigh of annoyance "Maybe you'll get it some day" I said sweetly as he got off the skateboard.

"Oh like you can do better" Sid said

I raised my eyebrow and got on the skateboard and did a 360 two times "Sorry big bro, but that sounded like a challenge" I said when I saw the hurt and embarrassed look on his face. The three new faces were looking at me now; it got quiet for a few minutes.

"Guys this is Dana, she just moved here" Jay said breaking the very awkward silence "Dana that's Peggy" he pointed to the Asian girl "Over there is Biniak" he pointed to the blonde "And that's Shogo" he pointed to the Asian boy

"Hey" I said and sat down as Tony tried to show Sid the move one more time. The sun was now starting to go down and I picked up at my skateboard that was carelessly thrown near the wall "Alright I'm going to start heading home. I'm sleeping over at Kathy's tonight"

"Tell mom I'll be home in a few" Sid said

"Wait up Dana, I should walk you home" Jay suggested "It's not good to be out here in this area when it's almost dark"

"Don't worry Jay I'll be fine" I said  
"Fine when rabid hobos eat you alive don't say I didn't warn you!" he called after me I just laughed and made my way past Skip talking to some 'customers'.

"Hey mom" I said as I walked through the door

"Where have you been _all_ day and where's Sid"

"Don't worry mom, we were just hanging with the guys. Sid will be home in a few minutes"

"Don't worry, don't worry!" mom said following me as I walked towards the kitchen "Don't tell me not to worry. I've been here worried sick all day not sure where you two were and you just waltz through the door like nothing happened"  
"Mom, that's the thing nothing _happened_. Look I'm all in one piece" I said twirling around showing her that I didn't have a bruise or a cut on me or bite marks as Jay thought. She didn't buy any of it and still looked at me with that angry look in her eye "Ok so maybe I should of left you a note" I finally caved in

"You should of but didn't"

"Look I'm sorry"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time"

"I love you?"

"That isn't either"

"Ok, then I'm _not _sorry" I avoided eye contact this time "I'm sleeping over at my friend Kathy's house tonight" I mumbled hoping she would only hear enough to say ok. (Which didn't happen)

"No you're not"

"Oh come on mom, I know I shouldn't have sneaked out. But hey I could have just snuck out again and gone over to Kathy's anyways. Plus I'm always behaving and I barely give you guys lip. Please let me go mom, I really want to make some friends here _besides _boys"

Mom just eyed me for a second "Alright" I jumped in the air "But next time you pull something like this you'll suffer the consequences"

"Ok" I said barely paying attention to what she just said and ran upstairs to get some clothes together. I took out a new top that I had gotten with Kathy, defiantly a top that Sid and my dad would NOT let me out in. Seeing as it was a halter top, well they wouldn't be at Kathy's so oh well. I got changed into the brown and blue striped halter top and put on a pair of long jeans. I took out my hair brush, tooth brush, and deodorant and put it into a duffle bag that I always had with me since I used to sleep over at my best friend Jill's house back in Florida all the time. I put a sweater over my shirt so when I went downstairs no one would notice what I was wearing. I brought a bikini just incase the next day anyone wanted to go to the beach because that's the spot where all the _locals _seemed to like to go. After I packed my pajamas I zipped it up and looked over at my clock. It was 6:30 and I figured that it would take me about twenty minutes to get there since I had no idea where I was going. I picked up my sleeping bag and pillow and put it over near the duffle bag. After I put my hair up in a pony tail I picked everything up and brought it downstairs. I could already hear mom giving Sid the same speech she gave me. "I'm going mom" I said interrupting their conversation that they were having

"Bye Dana, have a good time"

"Oh I will"

"Where are you going sis?" Sid asked hoping mom would forget the argument they were having

"I'm sleeping over at Kathy's; I told you that before I left earlier"

"Ok, see ya"

"Later big bro" I walked outside and looked at the address she had given me. I debated on taking my skateboard but decided not to since I wouldn't be able to see where I was going and would most likely fall. Luckily I only got lost twice and made it to Kathy's house a little after seven. I pressed the door bell and listened to a girl's voice say get the door. I quickly took off the sweater; I didn't want to look like a dork and placed it in the duffle bag. A second later the door opened and Tony was standing there.

"Hey Dana, come on in all the girls are in the kitchen attempting to make food"

"I heard that!" Kathy yelled coming into the room "Hey Dana looking hot tonight!" she howled but then put her arms out, "here let me take your stuff" she said "Go on into the kitchen I'll be right there" she said walking down the hallway

"Don't worry her friends don't bite _that _much" Tony said when I was still standing in the same spot. I walked into the kitchen where two other girls were standing over the stove.

"Ellie, Amy (A/N: I couldn't remember her real friend's names so I made these two up!) this is Dana. She just moved to Dogtown" Kathy said coming back into the room

"Hey girl" Ellie said

"Hey" Amy replied "Oh shit, Kath I don't think the lasagna is going to survive" she said and the room started to smell like smoke instead of tomato sauce. Kathy grabbed an oven mitt and opened up the oven taking out a now very black lasagna.

"Who wants pizza?" she asked throwing the burnt lasagna into the garbage. Everyone seemed to agree on that "Ok, let's go girls. Tony we're leaving!" she said

"Where are you going?" he asked looking over the back of the couch

"The lasagna didn't come out good so we're going out to get pizza" she said picking up her purse

"Alright" Kathy started to reach for his skateboard "And don't even think about taking my skateboard" he said not even looking over the couch again. She made a sour face and put the skateboard back down. We walked about ten minutes to a pizza shop and ordered a large cheese pizza before we sat down at one of the many empty tables.

"So you moved here from Florida?" Ellie asked me

"Yea, personally I think California is much better then Florida" that was received with raised eyebrows "I'm not trying to kiss up, I'm being serious"

"What makes California so much better?" Amy asked

"The people are _much _nicer then in Florida. I already have more friends here then I did back in Florida" I admitted

"Order number 10 your cheese pizza is ready" the man behind the counter called out

"I'll be right back guys" Kathy said getting up from the table. She thanked the man, handed him the money and brought back the pizza. Once we started talking more it got less awkward around them and more fun. We finished up the pizza about half an hour later and went back to her house. Music was now permeating around the house and as we walked into the kitchen we noticed the refrigerator opened and two bodies looking through its contents. Tony almost screamed when he turned around and saw all four of us standing there. I could tell Kathy was blushing when Stacy stood up laughing at his friend.

"Thanks, I really wanted a heart attack" Tony finally said "Stacy is staying the night so you're all stuck out in the living room" from what he said I guessed that he and Kathy shared a room.

"Fine by me but I'm taking _my _sheets. I don't want dog face over here drooling on my pillow" Kathy said and went down to the bedroom to get her stuff. The night went by slowly which was good for me because I was having a good time.

_So Dana finally made some girl friends! Please review guys and hope everyone has a good weekend._


	8. Don't play a prank and not expect reveng

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! Thanks to: american x dream, d (very long pen name btw!), and Roxy10301for reviewing!_

I woke up early the next day stretching out but heard something muffled. Then I remembered that Ellie and I had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Sorry" I whispered realizing that I had pretty much kicked her in the face. I guess I wasn't quiet enough because I heard someone yawn and looked down onto the floor to see Kathy yawning and Amy stretching.

"Alright so since everyone's awake, why don't we go play a prank on the boys?" Kathy asked with a smirk

"But won't they wake up soon?" I asked

"Nah, Tony doesn't wake up until after twelve unless he wants to go surfing" Kathy answered. No one seemed to disagree with her idea and so we all snuck into the bathroom while Kathy took out some of her lipstick and shaving cream.

"What do you plan on doing?" Ellie whispered

"Don't worry, you'll find out" we walked as quietly as we could into the bedroom listening to them both snoring. It was very hard not to laugh seeing as they both had one of their legs hanging off the bed and both of them were drooling as if they were trying to make a river. Kathy went over to Tony first and put some shaving cream on his dangling hand. After tickling his nose for a few seconds he moved his hand up to scratch it and got shaving cream all over his face. Everyone covered their mouths so they wouldn't wake up to our laughter. After putting some of her _very _pink lipstick on his forehead she went over to Stacy who was still in dreamland. Kathy handed Ellie the shaving cream and gave the lipstick to Amy. Which left me and her to tickling him. After Ellie put the shaving cream on his hand Kathy started tickling his nose which made him scrunch up his face and get shaving cream on his face. Then I started tickling his neck and he mumbled something about pea soup and got shaving cream on his neck. "Ok girls I think that's good" Kathy said and we started to sneak out of the room. Ellie was the last to walk out and didn't see where she was going. Her shoulder hit the side of the door which made the lamp fall off the dresser since it was right near the door. Everyone ran back to help her up but it was too late. Tony was already almost out of bed with Stacy starting to move around. When they caught sight of each other they both started laughing.

"Dude you got shaving cream on your face" they both said and then looked in the mirror. They acknowledged our presence now and Kathy tossed the shaving cream behind her back hoping they didn't notice it.  
"Run!" Kathy said and after Amy and I helped Ellie up we ran out of the room. Not thinking about what we were wearing, which wasn't much since it was our pajamas, we ran outside. If you could imagine someone screaming but laughing at the same time, that's what we were doing. They had caught up with us by now and Tony had the garden hose in his hand while Stacy chose to watch from the front door. "Come on Tony, it was just a little prank. You wouldn't possibly think of soaking your little sister with that cold water would you?" her answer was met when he turned on the hose and held it straight at her. She gave him one more pleading look before he started spraying her with the cold water. There was no longer laughing in her scream just a few 'it's cold' here and there. Tony was so thoughtful and didn't forget about the three other girls standing there. He took the hose off his already cold sister and started spraying us now. We all took off in different directions but Tony was still able to spray us equally with water. When he was satisfied with his job he turned off the hose and walked back inside the house like nothing had happened. Kathy tried to open the door but found that it was locked. Ellie, Amy, and I all walked up to the door and started pounding on it with Kathy. They drowned out our screams by blasting some song by Led Zeppelin. Someone pulled into her driveway and we turned around to see a middle age man walking up the driveway. When he caught sight of us he started saying something in Spanish (A/N: It is Spanish right?) that no one could understand but Kathy. "I'm sorry dad; we just played a harmless prank on Stacy and Tony. Then Tony hosed my friends and me down" he walked past us and unlocked the door. Tony and Stacy had just exited the bathroom after washing off the shaving cream and lipstick and Tony stopped dead in his tracks. His dad was yelling something, that even though I didn't understand it I was scared. While Tony was being yelled at me noticed Stacy staring at Kathy with a huge grin on his face and she stared back at him with a slight wink. I held back a laugh at this. After Tony's dad was done yelling he had gone off to his room, probably to sleep or get away from all of the teenagers currently in his living room.

"Sorry" Tony muttered to all of us and went into the kitchen to get him and Stacy some breakfast.

Kathy went into the small closet and got all of us towels "Is anyone hungry?" she asked as everyone dried themselves off.

"I am a little" Amy said

"Yea me too" Ellie said

"Make that three" I added

"We have cheerios, that Tony now has" she said as Tony leaned past me to get the cereal from the cabinet "I think there's some eggs in the fridge, not sure how good they are though" Kathy said taking out a jug of orange juice. Everyone decided to have some cheerios and orange juice. After breakfast we all just sat around the living room and watched some cartoons seeing as it was Saturday. Tony and Stacy announced that they were going to go surf. Kathy just nodded as if she was in a trance by the cartoon playing on the television. Late in the afternoon Ellie was the first to leave saying she had to go home and baby sit James, a boy who lived across the street from her. I decided that I should start going home to see how everything was there.

"We all have to hang out some other time" I said as I walked down the street

"Definitely, see you later Dana" Kathy called out

_I liked writing this chapter! Hope you guys liked reading it and thanks for all the reviews! _


	9. Wipeouts and Life!

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! Thanks to no one for reviewing! Ouch people…no reviews!_

When I got home Sid was sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Hey Sid" I said making him jump "Sorry" I laughed

"How was the sleep over?" he asked as I joined him on the couch

"Good" I didn't feel like telling him the whole story

"What on god's green earth are you wearing young lady?" I heard my dad ask from behind me. It was then that I realized that I was wearing another halter top, this time it was just a plain red one. I didn't say anything but pulled the pillow over myself.

"It's just a shirt dad, no big deal"

"Come on Dan (A/N: I know probably not his real name, but bare with me here!) she's getting older" mom said standing up for me

"See dad? Mom says it's fine" I pointed out

"You can wear it around the house, but I don't want you wearing it around the boys you _hang _out with" he sounded very protective

"Ok dad, fine whatever" I mumbled and walked past him and up to my room. After dinner I took a quick shower and got into bed, shockingly tired seeing as it was only about nine. Maybe it was the fact that I had only gotten about four hours of sleep the night before. _Click _I jumped up startled by a loud noise _Click _I heard it again, it sounded like it was coming from my window _Click. _I walked to my window and pulled back the curtain, when I looked down I saw Tony, Stacy, and Jay standing there holding their skateboards and surfboards, except for Stacy who was sitting on his bicycle. I opened the window and leaned down to get a better look at them. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked as quietly as I could.

"Tony here decided he wanted to teach you how to surf" Stacy answered

"Oh, well" I looked back inside to see that it was only 5:30 "Can't you wait until it's actually decent?"

"Come on, the waves are gnarly right now" Tony said

"I don't even have a surfboard" I pointed out

"You can use mine" Jay said with a wink

"And what about a wet suit" Tony held one up

"It doesn't fit me anymore" Tony explained. I looked around my room thinking if I should go or not.

I looked back out the window and sighed "Fine, I'll be down in a few minutes. Meet me around the front" I disappeared from the window and took out a blue bikini putting them on and then putting a t-shirt and shorts on over it. Hoping my mom wouldn't freak out if I left her a note this time I took out a piece of paper

_Mom-_

_I'm out surfing; I'll be back for lunch alright? Don't freak out please_

_Love your favorite daughter_

_Dana_

I took a piece of tape and put it up on her door. After I grabbed my skateboard I went downstairs tripping over Sid's shoes and landing on my butt. I picked up his shoes and stared at them for a moment before throwing them across the room as they landed perfectly on the couch. I slipped on my shoes and walked outside. "So what? You just woke up thinking 'hey why don't I go get Stacy and Jay and we can go to Dana's house and wake her up. Just so I can teach her to surf'?" I asked as we skated down to P.O.P.

"Yup that's pretty much it" Tony said with a smirk. When we got down there Tony tossed me the wet suit and zipped up his as did Jay and Stacy. They were all staring at me and I tugged at my shirt uncomfortably.

"Well you guys don't have to stare" at that they all turned around to watch Skip, Chino and the other guys surf. I quickly stripped off my t-shirt and shorts and put on the wet suit "How do you move around in this thing?" I asked attempting to move my arms

"You get used to it" Stacy said picking up his surfboard as the other guys came out of the ocean.

"So the little girl is going to surf today?" Chino asked ringing out his wet hair. I was about to say something but Tony interrupted me

"Well she wants to learn, no big deal Chino" he said making sure I wouldn't respond to what he had said.

"Just be careful of the pillars over there" Jay said pointing to what looked like very old pillars that kept up the equally old pier. I nodded and he handed me his surfboard and took a seat next to Skip.

"Hey if you're not out there then get to cleaning up around here" he said and Jay got up and started picking up beer bottles into a rusty bucket. I mimicked what Stacy and Tony were doing going a little slower then them.

"It's almost like skating, just keep your balance and you'll do fine" Tony said "Sit tight, I'll take this one and you can see how it's done" he said and swam with the rhythm of the wave that was coming. Stacy took the next one and they both waited for me to ride my wave. I paddled out like they did and stood up just as I met up with the wave.  
"That was gnarly Dana, not bad for your first wave" Stacy congratulated me

"Thanks" I said. After Jay took a turn on the surfboard he said I could go for another ride. I waited as a few ripples of some waves that didn't quite make it to where I was at. When a decent wave came I decided to go on that one. As I got closer to the wave it felt like it was getting choppier and not exactly knowing how to steer I started going over to the place that Jay warned me about, the pillars.

"Turn Dana" I heard Tony yell out

"I can't" I said as loud as I could but screamed as the pillars got closer. My head banged against one of the pillars and I lost my balance falling off the surfboard.

Tony's P.O.V.

Once Dana hit the pillar I ran into the water swimming over to her as fast as I could. I looked under the water and saw her going towards the bottom of the ocean with a trail of blood following behind her. I hooked my arms underneath her armpits and pulled her to the surface of the water and swam to shore. Everyone else had gotten up by now and were looking down at Dana, all except Chino of course who could really give a rat's ass about her.

"Dude do you have to give her CPR?" Jay asked and I checked to see if she has a pulse.

"No man, I guess we just have to wait" I said and at that exact moment she sat up coughing up water.

Back to Dana's P.O.V.

"Dana, are you ok?" I looked up at everyone staring at me

"Yea, I think so"

"You got a pretty nasty cut on your head we better take care of that" I reached my hand up to my forehead and felt something sticky. Once I saw the blood on my hand my face paled.

"I'm not very good with blood" I said and passed out. I woke up, not sure how much later, with everyone still standing around me.

"You weren't lying about being bad with blood" Tony said laughing

"Great, I just_ had _to pass out twice in one day, how embarrassing" I thought out loud

"Nah, it's no big deal" Tony said helping me off what I realized was a counter

"What the hell am I doing in here?"

"Well it was either here or the hospital"

"Yea and the hospital would mean my mom would find out. Then I'd be screwed" I sighed hopping off the counter "So anyone up for skating?" I asked

"I don't think that's a good idea" Tony said  
"Why not" he looked up at where the now bandaged cut was "It doesn't even hurt anymore" I said looking around for my skateboard

"Here you go kid" Skip slurred handing me my skateboard

"Well?" I asked waiting. Jay shrugged and picked up his skateboard standing next to me "Any other takers?" Tony and Stacy picked up their skateboards

"Where are your t-shirts?" Skip asked

"I uh, left mine at home" I said coming up with a quick excuse

"And what about the rest of you" he said getting annoyed

"Same as her" they all said quickly and walked outside putting their skateboards on the ground. After skating around for awhile I saw Kathy walking with Ellie and Amy and stopped my skateboard.

"Hey guys" I said walking over to them

"Hey Dana" Kathy said giving me a hug as the other girls waved. Kathy looked up and saw Stacy standing there "Hey Stacy" she said as Tony and Jay snickered at the way she said it

"Hey Kathy" he replied and I could tell her face was getting red by now  
"Shit, I gotta go guys. I promised I'd be home by lunch" I said not waiting for a response from them and made my way down the board walk.

"Hi mom I'm home" I said remembering that I had the bandage on my head I rushed past her as she said hi. Luckily she didn't notice the bandage and I made it up to the bathroom. Taking a deep breath telling myself not to pass out, again, I pulled off the bandage. It was already healing, and there wasn't any sign of blood which was good.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Sid asked as I walked out into the hallway

"The boys came by this morning; they wanted to teach me how to surf"

"Did you do well?" he asked

"Uh, you could say that" I said showing him where I had gotten the gash from the pillars

"Ouch, you ok?" he asked his face showing that he didn't like the cut on my head

"Yea, I'm fine" I reassured him "Come on, I'm sure there's something good on TV right now" after watching All in the Family for about an hour I decided to go and finally check out the pool in the back yard. Sitting close to the edge I put my feet into the cold water and watched them swing around for awhile. I had a good idea and got up letting water tracks follow me back into the house. Sid was putting some fresh wax on his new surfboard "What do you think about having a pool party?" I asked bluntly

"Sounds gnarly" he said using California slang

I cracked up "Sid please don't say _gnarly _anymore"

"So what about this pool party?"  
"Well mom and dad are going out of town this weekend. And seeing as how school is going to be starting next week" I sighed really not wanting to go back to school "I was thinking we could just have an end of the summer pool party" I explained

"I'm guessing mom and dad won't know about this little party of yours?" he asked

"Nope"

"An even better idea"

"Great so you'll help me?"

"Of course I will"

"Good, well I better go out and start inviting people. You wanna come?"

"Ok, I'll be right down" he said running up to his room and coming back down a minute later in California clothes.

"Sid, if you're trying to fit in you're doing a _very _bad job at it" I said holding back another laugh

"Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked with a frown

"It's, it's just not you"

"Fine" he sighed going back up to his room changing into jeans and his Zephyr shirt

"Much better" I said giving him a thumbs up

"What are you the fashion expert or something?" he asked

"Yes I am" I said sticking my tongue out like a four year old

"Grow up" he said teasingly

"Later mom" I said

"Where are you two going _now_?" she added a sigh when she said now

"Out, to skate a little" I lied

"No, you guys are always going out" I knew what was coming "Lets have some family time" there it was, the dreaded _family time _

"But mom" I whined

"No buts" she said and I mumbled stuff that would certainly ground me while I pulled off my shoes.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I fell back onto the couch "Fine mom whatever" I said barely opening my mouth. Sid sat down next to me on the couch crossing his arms as well.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad" she said and it looked like a light bulb just went on over her head "I have an idea. Why don't we play Life" she said not letting us answer as she went out to the garage pulling the board came out

"Life?" I mouthed to Sid and then we both laughed until she came back into the room. Not realizing that we had just made fun at her idea of having a good time she smiled as she set up the game. After mom won both times I was getting very bored of playing this game. "Mom is family time over?" I asked practically falling asleep from boredom

"I thought you liked spending time together" she frowned

"I do, but it's almost the end of summer and I want to have as much fun as possible before school starts" I hope she would buy that

"Ok, I understand" she said sounding a little disappointed but covered it up with a smile

"So, if it's not too late can Sid and I go skating?" I asked

"Sure hunny, just be home by nine" she said putting all the game pieces back in the box.

_I hope you guys like it. Reviews would be nice_


	10. Morning sunshine

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! Thanks to: xxHardcoregirlxx, Roxy10801, and D for reviewing!_

Everyone could come to the party and it went off without a hitch. Sadly there was only one day of summer vacation left.

"Come on Dana" mom called grabbing the keys for the car

"Where are we going?" I asked coming downstairs

"Clothes shopping of course" she said looking at me like I had three heads

"Oh yea, the annual 'before school shopping trip'" I said forming my fingers into quote marks. We drove down to Santa Monica, which as the boys called it "The nicer side of the tracks".

As we were driving mom looked at the clock "I made a hair appointment for you at ten thirty" she said making a left

"What's wrong with my hair right now?" I asked running my fingers through my hair

"Nothing just thought you'd like a hair cut before you went back to school"

"I guess you're right" I shrugged my shoulders

"Hi Dana, I'm Stephanie" the women said as I sat down on the chair. After she washed my hair she towel dried it and I walked over to another chair. She brushed out my damp hair "So what kind of hair cut where you thinking of?"

"What do you think would look good?" she looked at me intently in the mirror and smiled a few seconds later

"Do you trust me?"

"Y-Yes?" I said slightly nervous

"Don't worry, I'm not going to chop off your hair" she chuckled "I was thinking of maybe trimming off about three inches and giving you some long bangs?"

"That sounds good" I said and she smiled picking up her scissors and comb. Half an hour later it felt like a huge weight was lifted off of my head. I didn't realize how long my hair was until I saw the long locks on the floor "Thanks Stephanie" I said smiling at myself in the mirror before hopping off the chair. I gave her a tip while my mom paid for the hair cut.

"You look great dear"

"Thanks mom"

"Now let's go clothes shopping" she said sounding very eager

"Someone seems more excited then me" I teased her. She cleared her throat and tried to look more serious as we pulled out of the parking lot. After four hours of shopping, and four hours of my mom trying to get me to try on all of the clothes in the store, we drove back to our house.

"Looks like someone is having fun" mom said driving slowly up the driveway seeing as Jay, Tony, Stacy, Dave, Ryan, and Sid were all skating in and around the driveway. "Hello boys" mom said taking some of the clothing bags from the trunk of the car

"Hey Marie" they all said except for Sid who was the only one that said "Hey mom"

"Dana, what the hell happened to you?" Sid asked as all the other guy's jaws dropped

"It's called a hair cut Sid" I said pushing the bangs off the side of my eyes

"You look like a different person" Dave managed to say and looked me up and down. I wish him and Ryan were still back in Hawaii!

"It's just a hair cut and new clothes, sheesh" they made it seem like I got plastic surgery or something

"Are you going to go skate with us?" Tony asked

"Yea, let me just get out of my _school clothes_" I sighed listening to what I just said "School is going to suck" I went inside and changed into my comfortable clothes and pulled my newly cut hair into a pony tail.

"Come on Dana, the guys are going down to Zephyr to hang out for awhile" Tony said

"Alright" I got on my skateboard and followed them down the street to the most popular place for us to hang out. We skated around the shop which Skip didn't really like but we helped get him some business and helped some people buy some skateboards and surfboards for about three hours. "Come on Sid, let's go home so we can _try _and get some sleep"

"Ok"

"You guys coming to school tomorrow?" I asked

"Yea, I'll be there" Tony said

"Wow Tony is actually going to school for once" Stacy teased him

"Hey I go to school" Stacy raised his eyebrow "Sometimes" he added

I just laughed "See you boys tomorrow" and left with Sid.

Back at Zephyr

Once Dana and Sid had disappeared down the road Tony hopped up onto the counter "Am I the only one that thought that Dana's new hair cut makes her look hot?" he asked

"Nah man you're not the only one" Dave replied. Tony didn't let it show but when Dave said that he felt jealous

"Too bad you're not in our grade" Tony said trying not to smile when he saw Dave's disappointment

"Neither are you" Dave pointed out and smiled. Instead of going further Tony chose to ignore that comment.

"Shit, I better get home to make dinner for my mom and dad" Stacy said after looking at his watch.

When the door closed behind him Skip took another sip of what looked like orange juice (A/N: We all know it isn't though) "Come on man, I mean who wears a watch?" this caused all of his workers to laugh but not the teenagers "Ah it's like entertaining rocks. Alright everybody out it's closing time" he said pushing everyone towards the door just as a man with something in a paper bag walked in

"I got your stuff dude" the man said

"Oh yea defiantly closing time" Ryan said as everyone else laughed

"Dana time to get up" my mom yelled and I screamed into my pillow

"Ok mom I'll be down in a few" I said in a not so nice voice and slammed the door shut "I hate school" I mumbled as I walked into my closet. I put on the light and looked through my new clothes. There was a large pile of clothes on the floor that I didn't think would look good for my first day of school. Finally I found a pair of jeans and a light blue striped shirt with sleeves that ended at my elbow. I looked at myself in the floor length mirror that was towards the back of my closet (A/N: She has a decent sized walk-in closet) I made sure I looked ok and brushed out my hair so it was straighter and had a shine to it. I brushed my bangs to the side so they sort of covered my left eye.

"Morning" Sid said practically falling asleep in his cereal

"Mhmm" I said taking the cereal box for him and pouring some cheerios into the bowl

"Good morning" dad said coming into the dining room making sure his tie was tight before leaning down and kissing me on the forehead

"Oh yea dad it's a great morning" I put the side of my face onto my hand and leaned against it while I finished eating breakfast. After breakfast I went back upstairs and brushed my teeth and thought about putting on make up. Settling for just eyeliner I put some on my lower eyelids and put on a pair of socks. Looking through the rack of shoes I had in my closet I took out a pair of black ones and walked downstairs. The door bell rang and Stacy, Tony, Jay, Ryan, Dave, Peggy, Kathy, Ellie, Amy, Shogo, and Biniak (A/N: I got a hand cramp from just typing that LMAO) stood there "Hey guys and girls. What brings you here?" I asked

"Well we kind of forgot to show you where school was so we all decided to bring you and Sid there" Tony spoke up

"That was sweet, let me just go get Sid" I stepped back a few feet "Sid!" everyone covered their ears "Come on we're going to school!"

"Is anyone else deaf?" Stacy asked

"What?" everyone else asked pretending to be deaf

"Sorry" I said and Sid came downstairs

"They're coming with us" I explained

"Oh alright" I grabbed my skateboard and already started down the street

"Hey wait up" I heard Dave call after me. I let out an angry sigh and stopped "Thanks" he said now catching up to me

"No problem" I said and started skating again

"You know you're pretty good at skating"

"Thanks?" I said in a confused voice

"You're welcome, liking the new hair cut"

"What's with all the compliments?"

"I don't know just felt like complimenting you" he shrugged

"Oh"

Further in the back

Tony started getting that jealous feeling again when Dave caught up to Dana and they started talking "Keep up baby Sid" Jay called Sid by his new nickname  
"Just because I'm a few months younger then you doesn't make me a _baby_" Sid replied

Stacy noticed Kathy stopping every few seconds while she was trying to skate "Here let me help you" he said putting his skateboard underneath his arm and going over to help her

"Thanks" she said about to fall off but he grabbed her by her waist quickly taking them away and holding her hands to keep her steady. Tony gave her a warning glare "I'm good thanks" she said not wanting her brother to start beating up one of his best friends

"You sure?" he asked and she nodded he let go of her hands and getting back on his skateboard. Tony looked up when he heard Dana laugh and decided to ruin the fun moment they were having. He pushed the ground harder with his foot and got up to a good speed. A few seconds later he was now into between them. I thanked every last god and goddess when Tony interrupted the really stupid jokes that Dave was telling.

"Hey man" Dave said trying to be polite but it looked like he was about to punch Tony, in fact it looked like both of them wanted each other injured in some way

"Are we going the right way? I mean it doesn't seem like anyone is really paying attention to where we're going" I said making it so they weren't staring each other down anymore. At that moment everyone made a left except me, they were really good at giving directions. I stopped short and turned around. This time, instead of being in the front with Tony and Dave, I was in the back with Ellie, Amy, and Kathy who were all attempting to skate like everyone else.

"I know Kathy is trying to impress Stacy, but what about the two of you?" I asked and they looked at me like they didn't know what I was talking about "Oh come on it's so obvious"

"Alright, I like Jay" Amy admitted and it seemed like neither Kathy nor Ellie knew about this little crush

"I like Ryan" Ellie admitted and now it was Amy's turn to be shocked

"Sounds like you all need a cupid here" I said with a smile  
"You said it and maybe a tranquilizer for my brother. Stacy was trying to help me skate, yes he was holding my hands but it looked like my brother was foaming at the mouth" Kathy said giving up on skating and settled for walking

"I'll try to convince your brother that Stacy isn't trying to get into bed with you" I said and she laughed

"Not that I would mind though"

"Kath" Ellie said and shock

"Chill El, I wouldn't really"

"Good"

"Guys I hate to be the party pooper here, but are we almost there?" I asked

"Yea about another two minutes" Amy said and two minutes later we were in front of _Venice Beach High School_ (A/N: Not sure what the real school's name is)

"Is anyone else nervous?" I said picking up my skateboard when we got on school grounds

"Yea a little" Ellie said "It's all our first year at high school"

"Same here" I said "And this being a new school doesn't really help"  
"Aww don't worry Dee" that was Kathy's new nickname for me that everyone else seemed to use now "I bet we'll have a few classes together" Kathy said putting her arm over my shoulder

"I hope so" when we got into the school teachers directed us towards the auditorium.

_Hope you guys liked this chapter. Now for some explanations:_

_D- She doesn't know how to surf, she was pretty much just helping Sid with his balance._

_Everyone- I didn't want to write a party scene because to me it felt like I was writing a scene for every single day since they moved there and I felt like fast forwarding a little bit. _

_Remember reviews are good!_


	11. VB high

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! Thanks to: xxHardcoregirlxx and annewithane2 for reviewing _

"Hello everyone I'm going to be your principal throughout your high school years here. My name is Mrs. Celina; I would like to welcome all the ninth graders to their first year at VB High. I'm sure you'll all make great friends" when she said that I looked at Kathy, Ellie, and Amy who were all sitting next to me "After my _boring _speech is over" some people laughed "I would like everyone to exit the auditorium in an orderly fashion to get their schedules" after Mrs. Celina was done telling us the rules she told us to line up

"Ok what period do you guys have lunch?" I asked as they all looked at their schedules

"Fifth" Ellie said

"Sixth" Amy frowned

"Fifth" Kathy said and smiled at Ellie

"I have fifth too" I said smiling at first but realized that Amy wasn't going to be in lunch with us "Sorry Amy"

"It's ok" she said with a sad smile

"Well what do you have fifth period?"

"I have a" she looked over her schedule again "A free period"

"That's good too; we can all meet up outside or something. See it does work out" I said and looked over my schedule again. Kathy and I had art together, Ellie and Amy had math together, and we all had gym together.

"Just great we have gym first period" Ellie groaned

"It won't be _that _bad" Amy said

"I guess not, but it would help if we could find it" Kathy said looking around

"Hey baby sis" Tony said coming up behind us with all of the other guys (and Peggy)

"Don't call me that" Kathy said

"What do you guys have right now?" he asked looking over our schedules

"Gym"

"Gnarly so do I" Dave said I had to bite my tongue to stop a groan of frustration from getting out

"Cool" I said in a very fake happy voice "Anyone else have gym first period?" I asked

"Yea I have it too" Stacy said and I could see Kathy do a little happy dance

"Good" I said with a sigh of relief "I mean cool"

"Follow us" Stacy said moving past the crowd. Dave and Stacy seemed to be pros at dodging people unlike the rest of us. I must have apologized forty times for bumping into people. Finally we got to the gymnasium door, Stacy and Dave stepped out of the way to let out us go by.

"Welcome to first period gym" a women with short curly brown hair said "I'll be your gym teacher Ms. Nelson" she said walking around the entire room getting a good look at everyone "Here are my rules, it would be best that you follow them"

"I like our principal a lot better then her" I said to Kathy

"Rule one" she looked in my direction "No talking when I am talking" she raised an eyebrow and then turned away from me. I turned to Kathy and rolled my eyes "Rule two, it is mandatory that you take showers after gym class is over"

"What!" most of the kids screamed

"No if, ands, or buts" she said "Rule three, you're dress code is shorts, knee high socks and a tank top, anything other then that will not be tolerated" all the guys snickered at this liking the idea of girls in short shorts running around "Rule four"

"This lady has so many rules" I said making sure she wasn't watching me this time

"I know"

"You will all show up every day"

"Every day, we only had to come to gym once a week back in Florida" I said and tuned back into what she was saying

"Other wise you have the risk of failing. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes" some people said and the other's settled for

"Good, and rule five" she was interrupted by the door to the gymnasium opening and Sid walking in "Perfect example, don't be late to my class" she said staring at Sid who was coming over to us.

"What did I miss?" he asked taking a seat next to me

"To sum it up, she's one hell of a bitch" I said and luckily the bell rang

"I want you all to bring your gym clothes and meet me out on the track tomorrow" she said and then allowed us to leave

"Where were you anyway?" I asked almost knocking someone over

"Come on Kathy, I think the 1400's are this way" I said as we made our way to art class "Later guys" I waved to everyone else

"Welcome to intro to art I'm Mr. Spier (pronounced spear)" he said looking around the room with a smile on his face "You don't have to be talented to be in this class, just try your best and you'll get a good grade" he said

"He's _a lot_ nicer then Ms. Nelson" Kathy said "And not that bad looking" we both giggled and he smiled at us making us giggle even more

"Finally a nice class" I said after we walked out of class. I remembered that third period I had math all by myself "Well I better get going" I said

"See you in lunch" she reminded me that I would also be alone fourth

"Bye" I said and gave her a hug before we both separated. I made it to math class a few minutes after the bell rang; dead ends are really not that fun. Everyone else seemed to be in class already which was even more embarrassing. I slipped into one of the chairs in the back of the classroom and listened to what the teacher was saying. I didn't even know her name seeing as she was just finishing up her introduction as I got into the classroom. Looking at the chalk board behind her I noticed that she had written the supplies we would need for the classroom. I took out the only notebook and pen I had with me for that day and started writing out the supplies:

_Calculator_

_One subject notebook _

_Pencil_

I looked up at the board one more time making sure that I didn't forget anything and saw her name written on the board

_Miss Hannigan _

I wrote on top of the paper so I wouldn't forget her name. Luckily she didn't have a ton of rules like Ms. Nelson. I made it through English, which was my least favorite class of all time. I just didn't get the point of looking over poetry and finding deeper meaning. At least Mr. Blum wasn't one of those freaky people who wanted you to find the deeper meaning in everything we read. Thankfully English went by fast and I made my way down to the cafeteria. It wasn't that hard to find and I was one of the first few there. The lunch ladies were making sure all the hot food was still hot and got their trays ready for the hungry kids.

_Sorry about taking so long to update but I couldn't get into my account ugh!_


	12. Don't mess with Dana

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! Thanks to: Dawnie-7 for reviewing!_

"Kathy over here" I said and she looked over in my direction. Ellie soon came in after her, so did Dave, Tony, and Sid.

"Is this food actually good?" I asked Tony or Dave, whoever would listen to me, as we stood on the lunch line

"Stick away from meat surprise and the milk, I puked all over Jay once 'cause the milk was spoiled. I mean there were chunks everywhere"

"That makes me want to stay away from food all together" I said trying to get the picture of someone throwing up out of my head. The looks on Ellie and Kathy's faces told me they agreed while Dave and Sid filled their plate with food seemingly ignoring the story that Tony had just _kindly _shared with us.

"What can I get you ladies?" the lunch lady asked in a nice cheery voice

"Hi, I'll take a burger and fries" I said and she put it onto a tray

"Would you like milk with that?" Tony started laughing when she asked me

"No thanks"

"That'll be a dollar fifty" she said and I handed her the money and stepped off the line leaning up against the wall next to Tony who tried to steal one of my fries but I lightly smacked his hand away. After everyone had ordered their food we went outside and sat down at one of the few outdoor tables.

"The trick is to get to lunch quick enough so you can get a seat outside" Tony said and then took a bite out of his pizza

"Well my English classroom is pretty close so I'll just save you guys seats" I said pouring ketchup over my fries

"How's English going?" Sid knew how much I hated English

"It's ok, Mr. Blum is nice" I said and grabbed the water bottle away from him

"Get your own" Sid said trying to get the bottle back but already drank some of it "Nah, I don't feel like getting up" I said and handed it back to him "So how are your classes going?" I asked Kathy and Ellie

"They're ok, I have a bitchy Math teacher though" Kathy said

"I guess they all can't be winners" Ellie said "Even though so far all my teachers are nice" she said  
"What about you tenth graders?" I asked and noticed Dave smiling at me again for the fourth time in the past ten minutes

"All my teachers already hate me" Tony said

"Well don't they like to judge" I said

"My teachers from last year shared my reputation with them"

"Oh"

"My classes are going great. I like lunch and gym the best though" Dave said and I smiled until I realized that we had both of those together

"What about you Sid?" I asked and noticed him staring at someone "Sid?" I asked but he didn't respond. The girl had shoulder length blonde hair that was flipped at the ends "Who is that?" I asked

"Oh that's Mary, every boy's fantasy" (A/N: I make up a lot of my own characters don't I?) Tony said and joined Sid in the staring contest with her. Ellie, Kathy, and I all rolled our eyes. It seemed that Mary wasn't the only one being stared at.

"Ok Dave what the hell is up with you?" I asked getting fed up with him staring at me

"Nothing, I mean there's nothing wrong with staring at someone is there?" he asked and now Sid and Tony were stared at me and then Dave

"Actually yes it is wrong and very impolite" I said in a matter of fact tone "Ever since we both met each other you've been looking at me the entire time with a smile on your face"

"I can't help looking at someone as beautiful as you" he said and everyone at the table got silent

"Dana don't" Sid said knowing what was about to happen. I stood up and smacked Dave so hard across the face he almost fell over

"I like it when they play hard to get" he said holding his face where I smacked him

"Dave chill" Tony said but at the same time laughed at the fact that I just smacked him

"Before you even think of talking to me again you better get your pants in check before I do a little re-arranging down there myself" I said picking up my tray and walked over to sit on the grass further away from them. Kathy and Ellie picked up their trays glaring at Dave as they walked over to me

"You ok?" Ellie asked

"Yea"

"He totally deserved that Dee" Kathy said

"I know that was the best part of school today" I said smiling as I took a bite out of the fry I was holding. I glanced over at Tony who seemed to be yelling at Dave and Sid was holding Tony back like he was about lunge at Dave. After a few minutes Tony had stopped whatever he was saying to Dave and walked over to me.

"Sorry about back there, he just needs a woman in his life" Tony started to apologize for Dave

"Don't worry about it Tony it wasn't your fault. Just so he knows staring at girls will not get him a girlfriend" I said and he laughed. I smiled at him and then the bell rang. I reluctantly got off the grass throwing what was left of my food into the garbage and headed back inside to go to my next class which was with Kathy and Ellie.

"Wait how come Amy never came down to lunch with us?" I asked as we walked to History

"I don't know" Kathy said but our confusion was answered a minute later when her and Ryan slyly snuck out of the janitor's closet and she was fixing her now messed up hair. She spotted us and told Ryan something before walking over to us "Details woman!" Ellie said

"We just made out that's all"

"_That's all?_" Kathy asked

"Yea" she shrugged

"Well are you guys going steady or not?" I asked

"Yea we are" she said and we all squealed with happiness. School finally ended and everyone met outside

"You guys coming to Zephyr?" Stacy asked taking the lock off his bike and putting his skateboard onto of the handle bar

"Yea" I was happy that Ellie, Kathy, and of course Amy (who would hang out with Ryan), decided to come along.

_Sorry about lack age of a chapter but I don't have that many more pages left right now. I just haven't been having any inspirations lately. I'll try and write some more and update this weekend. Hope you guys liked this chapter and reviews are always welcomed!_


	13. Second day at hell

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! Thanks to: Dawnie-7 and xxHardcoregirlxx for reviewing!_

"Hey Skip" everyone said coming into the shop and tossing their skateboards onto the side

"Welcome back kiddies" he said with a cigarette hanging from his lips almost falling out when he talked

"Whew someone's been smoking weed in here" Peggy said

"Yea anyone want some?" Skip asked and everyone now noticed how he was walking and talking. This time it didn't sound like he was drunk, he sounded…calm. That only meant that he was stoned. Everyone turned it down; he just shrugged his shoulders and took another hit from it before handing it to Chino.

"Hey Dana" Chino said seeing me as Skip handed him the joint

"Hey Chino" I said shocked that he actually acknowledged me

"You know, I don't understand why we aren't friends" he said taking a moment to stand up

"Because you hate my guts" since he said hi to me everyone stopped what they were doing too amused to do anything else

"Nah man I was just kidding with ya" he said in a calm tone as he made his way over to me

"Oh ok" I didn't believe what he was saying; once he was out of the haze he was in he would be back to his normal asshole self. Skip stumbled over to the radio on the counter and turned it on. Metal started playing through out the small store and everyone that was stoned were dancing around the room.

"May I have this dance?" Skip asked bowing

"Sure" I laughed and looked over to see Chino dancing with a _very _uncomfortable Stacy

"What? I don't want to piss him off" he said. One of the workers came out from the back and staggered over to us

"Whoa so many people" he said in fascination "Does anyone else see that purple light?" he asked looking over at one of the surfboards

"Yea man isn't it gnarly?" Skip asked staring at the 'purple light' with him

"Do they always act like this when they're high?" I asked Stacy who was finally set free from Chino

"Yea"

"Well that's good to know; maybe Chino should smoke more often"

"No!" Stacy said not wanting to dance with him anymore

"I gotta bail guys. I already got homework" I said "You coming Sid?"

"Nah"

"Alright, see you guys later" I looked at Ellie, Kathy, and Amy "Come by my house so we can skate/walk to school"

"Ok you got it girl" Ellie said

"Hi hunny how was school?" mom asked

"Ok, you have to sign some papers" I reached into my backpack "You don't need this one though"

"Let me see" I handed her the paper

"They want you to take showers?"

"Yea great isn't it?" I asked sarcastically

"Here's a secret that I used when I had to take showers in school. Bring a bikini with you, really works. Just remember that you're not going to be the only one that's uncomfortable"

"Ok thanks mom" she finished signing all of the papers and handed them back to me

"I got some school supplies while you were at school today so why don't you go get all the good stuff since your brother didn't come home yet" she gave me a playful wink and I walked into the dining room where the school supplies were; I took all the stuff I needed and headed upstairs to my room. Since I was taking advanced math I already had two pages worth of homework and decided to get it out of the way. I turned on the radio that my mom had gotten me and used my pencil as a drum while I figured out the first math problem. Almost an hour later I was done with it finally and put it back in my backpack. By now Sid had gotten home "Hey baby Sid" I said smiling when he yelled at me not to call him that. The next morning I rolled out of my bed missing my alarm clock in the process. I slammed my fist down on the clock and it turned off. I took out a smaller bag and put in my gym clothes. Looking over at my bikinis I decided not to bring one. It just didn't seem fair that no one else would have one with them. I got dressed into a yellow spaghetti strapped tank top, seeing as we were about to got through a heat wave, and shorts. I brushed my hair up into the highest pony tail I could imagine and swept my bangs to the side. When I walked out into the hallway I noticed Sid fixing his hair in the bathroom mirror. He didn't notice me so I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. He now started to flex his 'muscles' making different poses as he did "Hey Mary" he cleared his throat "Hi Mary how's it going?" he said in a deeper voice

"Not too bad" I said in an overly high pitched voice making him jump

"Hey sis" he said with a nervous laugh

"Hey big bro" I said "Just so you know, trying to act like a jock won't really help you earn points with" I made a dreamy face "Mary" I said with an equally dreamy sigh

"Shut up" he said hitting me in the arm  
"Ok ow" I said rubbing my arm and hit him back. The door bell rang and I jumped up from the table "I got it" I said and opened the door expecting to see 'the girls' (A/N: I was getting _really _tired of writing all of their names out!) instead there stood Stacy, Jay, Tony, Ryan, and Dave. After glaring at Dave, who just smiled at me, for a second Sid came over to the door.

"Hey guys, I'll be right out" he said and re appeared a moment later with his back pack and skateboard. I pulled him to the side where no one could see us

"Why is Dave out there?" I asked him

"He's" he now avoided eye contact "my friend. Sorry" he simply said and left me standing there with anger on my face. Sid and everyone else disappeared down the street on there way to school already. I closed my eyes for a second trying to understand why Sid would want to be friends with Dave, possibly the biggest asshole in Dogtown, well more like a tie with Chino. The door bell rang again, this time I smiled when I saw my best (girl) friends standing there.

"Hey girls" I said "Come on in, I just have to go get my backpack" I said and let them step inside before I went upstairs. When I came back down my mom was standing across from them and they were discussing something. "Ok well I'm ready let's go" I said hating when my mom had to talk to my friends

"It was nice meeting you Mrs." Ellie started to say but my mom interrupted her

"Oh please call me Marie" she insisted

"It was nice meeting you _Marie_" Ellie corrected herself and we walked outside. I picked up my skateboard that was lying down on the porch and we walked down the street.

"Well that was embarrassing" I said and skated slowly so they could keep up with me

"No it wasn't" Ellie said while Amy and Kathy laughed

"What?" I asked

"Well" Ellie bit her lip "She told us about the time that you saw some _hot _guys, as she put it, and tried to show off by skating but you completely fell off and scraped up your knees" she said laughing now

"I was 11" I said but laughed along with them.

_What happened to all of my other reviewers? Well to the people that read this I hope you liked the chapter! Reviewing is awesome ;) _


	14. Have fun in gym

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! Thanks to: Dawnie-7 and xxHardcoregirlxx for reviewing!_

We got to school a few minutes later and everyone was waiting for us. Amy went over to Ryan and gave him a quick kiss and hug before he put his arm around her waist. I glanced around and saw Dave staring at me, he looked over at Ryan and Amy who were really close and then turned back to me with a wink. Almost like he was saying 'Hey wanna do the same?' I ignored the look and tuned into what everyone else was talking about. The warning bell rang "Come on boys and girls. We should get to gym before Ms. Nelson yells at us" I rolled my eyes hating to have to face Ms. Nelson at seven in the morning. The boys and girls separated into the locker rooms. You could tell who were the ninth graders in there because all of them stood uncomfortably while the other girls didn't have a care in the world and got changed like it was no big deal.

"Ok how about we take turns covering each other up" I said noticing how shy Ellie, Amy, and Kathy were

"Sounds good, who wants to go first?" Ellie asked

"I'll go" I said taking a deep breath. They all stood around me so no one could see and I got changed quickly into my gym clothes. After a few minutes we all stood there in our gym clothes.

"Where's the track?" I asked

"Through that door" we all walked outside and it felt a lot nicer to be in shorts and a tank top

"Nice outfit boys" I cracked up when Stacy and Dave came out picking wedgies from the tight shorts they were wearing

"Dude, she just wants us to crush our manhood" Stacy said

"Yea I think so"

"Since when did you actually have manhood Dave?" I asked and the girls laughed

"Oh I have a lot of it, want to see?" he asked and I stopped laughing

"Sure if you want it to be squished" I said and walked away looping my arms with Ellie and Kathy while Amy took Ellie's free arm.

"Wow Dee there's no giving up for you is there?" Amy asked

"Nope, I just love threatening jack asses" I said and we met up with Ms. Nelson who seemed to be waiting impatiently for everyone to come over

"Alright let's get started" she said "Well start with some simple stretches" somehow when we had to bend forward all the girls were in the front while the boys were in the back. I stood up and walked behind the boys and all of the other girls followed. Smirking as the boys groaned we finished stretching and walked out onto the track

"I want you all to run two miles today. You have ten minutes" she said taking out a stop watch "Starting" she clicked one of the buttons on the side "Now" and everyone started running. As people ran past Ms. Nelson she would stop the watch and record their time. After the first mile I was already out of breath. I managed to make it around the second mile but I was going a lot slower now.

"That…was…brutal" I said in between the short breaths I took

"Most of you did" her top lip curled "Ok" she cringed as she complimented us "You have twenty minutes to take a shower and get changed" she said and waited for us to leave

"This is going to be even more brutal" Ellie said dreading taking a shower in front of everyone else just like the rest of us. Again you could tell who were the ninth graders seeing as all of the other girls had gathered their stuff and were already taking a shower.

A girl walked by with a towel wrapped around her and eyed us "My advice, just stare up at the ceiling and you'll have no problems" she said and walked over to her locker. It wasn't as bad as we thought it would be. The rest of the day went by fast and we all hung out at Zephyr for awhile. I was sitting on the counter working on math when I felt someone come up behind me.

"What are you working on?" Tony asked

"Math" I said and could feel my face heating up. Ever since he had saved me that day my feelings for him changed a lot. I realized how cute he was; I promised myself that I wouldn't be one of those cutesy little flirty types so I just acted like nothing was different.

"Cool, but you can finish that later" he said taking my notebook away from me

"Hey give it back!" I yelled trying to grab it from him but he put it over his head so I couldn't get it

"Nah come on we're going to go skating" he said grabbing his skateboard

"But I wanted to finish my homework first" I said in a whiny voice

"Oh you're mature" he said "You'll have to catch me first, then maybe I'll give you your notebook back" he said and ran out of the shop and jumped on his skateboard

"Who's immature now?" I asked and realized that I was the only teenager left in the shop. I ran out completely forgetting my skateboard and ran after Tony down the hill. At the right moment I jumped and tackled him to the ground and took the notebook out of his hand.

"Thanks" I said and got off of him

After Dana went back to the shop

Tony got off of the ground and smirked as the guys came over to him "Dude she was all over you" Jay said in a jealous tone

"I know" he said getting up with a huge smile on his face

"Why don't you save this conversation when her brother isn't here" Sid said not really wanting to hear this

Back at the shop

I put the notebook back in my backpack and left the shop saying goodbye to everyone that was left in it. I put my backpack over my shoulder and skated back to my house.

_I know the chapter is a little on the short side but I promise there will be more next chapter. One question…what happened to my other reviewers:(_


	15. Kisses and secrets let out

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! Thanks to: __annewithane2__american x dreamer__Dawnie-7__Roxy10301__, gudrun, Natalie_, _and __Dogtowngurl_ _for reviewing!_

The rest of the year went by uneventful, if you don't count me threatening and sometimes beating up Dave as uneventful. Finally he got the clue and stopped, he never really came around the shop anymore. It didn't seem like anyone really cared, even Ryan could care less. I woke up at 4:30 stretching out before I got my surfboard. I could hear my dad snoring and stifled a laugh. I put on my bathing suit and wet suit and pulled my hair up into a bun. I heard someone throw a stone onto my window and knew that it was Tony. "I'll be right down" I whispered and tip toed downstairs. For the past year Tony and I had gone down to the Cove about an hour before everyone else showed up so he could teach me how to surf. "Hey" I said when I saw him leaning against the white fence we had surrounding the house

"Hey" he said and we walked down the rode towards Santa Monica Boulevard (A/N: LMAO the DVD I have of LOD came with a cool map so I'm using that for some of this stuff). You could tell when we got to the not so nice part of town because it looked darker, if that's possible. "Stay close" Tony said and moved closer as if he was protecting me, believe me I didn't object. About ten minutes later we made it to P.O.P. Jay and Stacy were already there. The "Elders" came out of the water after catching some waves "Stacy, Tony you're in the water. Dana you're on car duty. Jay you're on garbage duty" Skip ordered. Stacy and Tony zipped up their wet suits and picked up their boards before they headed out to the nice waves waiting for them. I sat cross legged on the board walk waiting to see if some idiots decided to try and get into the cave.

"Hey Billy" I said to a drunk, but nice, old man who walked by

"Hey Dana, Skip put you on car duty?"

"You know it" right after I said that a nice white colored car pulled up. This got my attention and I stood up. Jay was above me picking up some beer bottles

"Vals" he called out and I made my way over to them. They looked a little older then me with new wet suits and boards tucked underneath their arms

"Hey guys, are you like going surfing?" I asked trying my best to sound like a girl from the Valley as I twirled hair around my finger

"Yes we are pretty lady, care to watch?"

"Sure, oh no I forgot my purse in my car. I'll like be right back" I said and when they were out of sight I gagged. I hated doing this but if I got to surf I didn't care. I turned around to make sure they weren't waiting. They were making their way through the debris already. I lifted up the hood of their car and ripped out the carburetor. When I got close to the cover Jay was waiting their and I gave him the carburetor.

"You know what to do" I said and leaned against one of the rotting pillars watching as Jay surfed out

Out in the Cove

Jay paddled out with the carburetor underneath his chest so it wasn't too visible "Do you guys own at 74 Cadillac Convertible?" he asked

"Yea why?" one of the guys asked as everyone else started to come over to them. Jay didn't say anything but lifted up the carburetor "Hey that's my carburetor!" he said right as Jay dropped it into the water

"Go back to the Valley you kooks!" I yelled from the boardwalk and threw a rock that I had just recently found and it landed perfectly on one of the guy's surfboard breaking off the front of it. Everyone started splashing water on them until they got out of the water. Once they were back in the parking lot trying to figure out how to start the car I met everyone at the shore.

"Jay, Dana you two are in" Skip said

"Dana, don't try anything fancy. Just do what you can" Tony said and sat down next to Stacy and the rest of the guys. Once we got out far enough Jay and I sat up on the surf boards waiting for some good waves.

"You can have this one" I offered Jay

He looked at the wave and approved it "Thanks" he said preparing himself and paddled out a little before he stood up. He moved around skillfully on the surfboard and when he was close enough to shore I took the next wave. I didn't move around as much as Jay did but I managed to stay on and made it to the end.

"Not bad" Skip said and pulled out a small bottle of liquor as Stecyk took some pictures

"Come on you know I'm not photogenic" I said putting my hand close the lens of the camera. After Sid was done cleaning up the shop, which Skip gratefully asked him to do. We decided to go skating. Jay was telling us about how Kerry and him had gotten to "second base" but stopped when a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes walked past us. He quickly put his foot on the ground to stop his skateboard.

"Hey baby what's going on?" he asked in his "seductive" voice as he called it

"Aren't you Jay Adams?" she asked him

"Yea I am" he said and his ego grin came onto his face

"Yea we're in math together" she said recognition in her voice

"I don't remember seeing you" he looked her over "I think I would remember seeing someone as beautiful as you" he said not realizing that we all rolled our eyes

"I'm Dawn" she said (A/N: I hope you're a happy seal :D)

"Well it's nice to meet you Dawn" he said shaking her hand "We're having a party later at Zephyr surf shop. Come by at around ten"

"Gnarly see you later" she said and walked away

"What happened to Mary?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Who?" he asked staring at Dawn as she walked down the boardwalk

"Man you can never stay with one girl can you?" I remembered how Ellie and Jay had gone out for awhile but Jay became interested in Mary who seemed to be the same way with him and dumped Amy. Amy had moved on though to a guy named Chris who was a year older then her.

"Ok boys I'm going to go hang with the girls for awhile" I said and left them as I walked towards Tony's house where we were all meeting up. "Dana has arrived" I said leaning up against the side of the door as if I was a model.

"Dee" Kathy squealed

"Hey girls" I said giving each of them a hug

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Kathy asked disappearing into the kitchen

"No thanks I'm good" I said and sat down on the couch. When Kathy came out of the kitchen with a bottle of soda she still had the smile on her face that she had greeted me with "Ok Kath what's up?"

"What do you mean?" she asked me in an innocent voice

"You haven't stopped smiling since I got here"

"Yea she's been like this since we got here" Ellie said

"Can't I just smile?"

"Kathy did you get laid?" I asked

"NO!" she said shocked that I would actually accuse her of doing that

"Ok chill" I said defensively "So why are you smiling so much?"

"Well if I told you guys promise not to tell my brother he would be _so _pissed"

"We won't" Ellie, Amy, and I all said together making us laugh

"Stacy kissed me"

"Really?" Ellie asked in a high pitched voice

"Yea" this made all of us jump up and down like five year olds

"You better have kissed back" Ellie said

"Ellie, why wouldn't I?"

"Good point" Ellie said. When we all settled down Kathy told us how the other day Stacy and Jay were over…

Flashback

"Jay come in here man you gotta check out this new poster I got" Tony called from his bedroom

"Another surfing one?" Jay asked rolling his eyes

"Nah a girl" Jay jumped off the seat right when he heard the word girl

"Aren't you going to go?" Kathy asked Stacy

"I could really careless if the girl was half naked" he replied

"Oh" there was an awkward silence "So how's the skating going?" Kathy asked

"It's going good" he nodded

"That's good" more awkward silence

"Kathy" Stacy spoke up

"Yea?"

"I like you" he said and his face reddened immediately

"I like you too" she said smiling

"Ok good" he said relief evident in his voice

"So" Kathy looked at Stacy "Now what?" he answered her by leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Now Kathy's face was also red, she was about to kiss him again but Jay and Tony started to come out of the room.

End of flashback

_Yay for Stacy and Kathy! Wow lots of reviews for chap. 13 thanks guys. Hope you guys liked this chapter and keep reviewing _


	16. Dressed to impress

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! Thanks to: __Dawnie-7__, Gudrun, and xxHardcoregirlxx for reviewing!_

"Aww that's great Kathy" Amy said

"Are you guys going out yet?" I asked sounding very eager

"Well we kissed" her smile grew wider when she said that "a few days ago and we haven't really talked since then"

"What are you waiting for?" Ellie asked

"I don't know"

"If you're afraid your brother will do something I could talk to him" I offered

"You know Dana" Kathy said facing me more "you've been talking about my brother a lot lately"

"What?" I started to get nervous "No I haven't"

"Oh come on Dee just admit it"

"Admit what?" I tried to look innocent

"That you have a _major _crush on my brother"

"So what if I do?" I asked

"I'm going to tell him" she said in a sing song voice

"Yea right" I said not believing a word she said "What, do you think he's just going to walk through the door and you'll go 'Hey Tony Dana has a huge crush on' what?" I asked when Kathy cleared her throat and Ellie had her finger up to her mouth telling me to be quiet

"You have a crush on me?" I turned around to see Tony standing there with everyone else behind him

"I uh, see you later girls" I said and tried to make my way past Tony "Sorry"  
He laughed "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"Well I'm only fifteen and you're"

"A year older" he finished what I was saying and I nodded "Why don't we go talk?" he asked

"Ok" I looked over my shoulder and saw the girls giggling. I just glared at them and followed Tony outside onto the porch "I know you wouldn't want to go out with me but it was worth a try, you know?"

He frowned, which he rarely did seeing as he almost always smiled "Why wouldn't I want to go out with you?"

I shrugged "I don't know"

"Well you're wrong"

That got my attention "You mean you would want to go out with me?"

"Yea" he smiled "I still do"

"So do I" I smirked

"Then I guess we're going out"

"Guess so"

"And since I'm your boyfriend I get to do this" I saw him looking at my lips as he licked his own. I was nervous because I had never kissed a boy before but seeing Ellie and Ryan making out _all _the time I thought I had a pretty good idea (A/N: LMAO I just made her sound like a complete dork. Oh by the way I was reading over the story and realized that I had made Amy go out with Ryan. I noticed that Amy was the one that had the crush on Jay and Ellie had a crush on Ryan. So yes Ellie and Ryan are going out instead. Just thought I'd clear it up. Now onward with the kissing scene!) To keep myself steady, or at least try I moved one of my now shaky hands further out and I pushed up a little. I saw fireworks, sparkles, a field with daisies, the works. When we pulled away from each other I still had my eyes closed but when I opened them I found myself staring at him.

"Wow" is all I could say which made him laugh

"That had to be the best kiss I ever had"

"How so?" I asked

"Dana" he was staring straight into my eyes "I've had a crush on you since I first saw you a year ago in Zephyr. I didn't know how to tell you. You don't even know how jealous I got when I saw Dave or any other guy talk to you"

"Well I know now" I smiled and we kissed again, I slipped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist deepening the kiss. Someone cleared their throat and we stopped looking towards the front yard where Jay stood

"About time man!" he said directing it to Tony

"What are you doing here Jay boy?" Tony asked with his arms still around my waist

"Just thought I'd stop by and remind you that the party starts at ten, sorry for interrupting" he apologized but still stood there

"Is there something else?" Tony asked

"Yea" he fidgeted with his fingers "Can I talk to you for a second Dana?" I looked at Tony apologizing with my eyes and moved out of his embrace

"Be right back" I said to Tony and walked down the stairs

"It'll only take a second" Jay said

"What's up Jay?" he had a nervous and almost sad look on his face

"It's Donnie"

"Yea what about him?"

"He left today"

"Aw I'm sorry Jay" I gave him a quick hug; he still had the look on his face "Is something else bothering you?"

"Yea well" he rubbed the back of his neck "My mom is pretty upset right now, she's been drinking more then usual" he hesitated

"Come on just tell me Jay"

"I was wondering if" he paused biting is bottom lip for a minute "could I stay with you guys for awhile?" he asked preparing himself for a 'no'

"Well"

He interrupted me "It's ok, thanks anyway"

"Jay let me finish will you?"

"Oh sorry"

"I'm sure it would be fine with my parents" I smiled and he put a slight smile on

"Thanks"

"No problem, just some ground rules. If you're going to get high or drunk, don't come home in that state. My mom will most likely have a heart attack"

"I'll _try _not to"

I smiled but quickly stopped "What does your mom think about this?"

"I didn't really ask her, she wasn't in the right state"

Flashback two hours ago

"Mom I'm home" Jay said putting his skateboard down near the door

"Hey baby" his mom said her breath full of alcohol

"Have you been drinking?" it was a stupid question and Jay almost smacked himself for it. She didn't answer him but just put her arms around his neck and started crying into his shoulder. His face went stone cold and he just looked past her shoulder seeing Donnie taking some boxes out of the bedroom he shared with Philiane. Jay didn't need to ask he already knew the answer, Donnie was moving out. His mom stopped crying and moved away from her son who was still standing there with no expression on his face. "Donnie if you leave I'll kill myself" she said breaking the bottle she had in her hand on the lamp stand making it shatter. She held a shard of glass up to her wrist and Donnie sighed with anger. He walked over to her putting the box he had in his hands on the floor. He grasped her wrists firmly.

"Philiane stop it, just stop it" he said shaking her lightly

"I'll do it I swear" she said slurring

"Get a hold of yourself" he said and she started to cry again

End of flashback

"…And he took her to the hospital" Jay finished explaining

"I'm sorry Jay"

"It's ok, not like it's your fault" he said

"Well after the party's over we can go back to your place and you can pack up some of your stuff" I gave him a helpful smile

"Ok"

"Come on Dana we have to start getting ready!" Kathy called from the front door

"I'm coming" I turned back to Jay "see ya at the party"

"Wait up Jay" Tony called and jumped over the steps. When I went back inside all of the girls were in Kathy's room looking through her closet.

"Guys" I said and they all turned around "Tony just kissed me"

"How was it?" Ellie asked sitting down on the bed next to me

"Well"

"I don't need to know this" Kathy interrupted covering her ears

"It was great! Now we're going out"

"Gnarly now we all have boyfriends" Amy said happily

"What do you guys think?" Kathy asked holding up a blue peasant top and flared jeans

"Dressed to impress" Ellie said

"Looks good" I said giving her thumbs up

"So what are you going to wear?" Kathy asked

"I don't know" I shrugged

"Well look through my closet and if you see anything take it" she said and left the room to get changed. What was even worse about Tony and Kathy sharing a room was that they had to share a closet too. I pushed Tony's clothes to the side and pulled out some of Kathy's clothes. I liked one of the long skirts she had so I chose the long white one that would only be held up by my hips. Kathy came back in with her hair in pig tails with some hair loosely falling out of them and hoop earrings.

"That skirt would look great with" she took out a light blue tank top "This" she said and held the skirt and tank top up together

"Are you sure I can borrow them?"

"Of course" she said and shooed me off into the bathroom to get changed. I came back out and everyone else was ready to go. I decided to wear my hair down, and since it was wet and up in a bun it was wavy.

_It's about time that Tony and Dana hooked up! Dawn you'll be up in the next chapter lol. Hope you guys liked the chapters and some more reviews would be cool :)_


	17. Mommy I have a boyfriend!

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. I own you now Dawn deal with it! Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! Thanks to: D, Dawnie-7, american x dreamer, xxHardcoregirlxx, annewithane2, pollypocket911, and Gudrun for reviewing!_

We got to Zephyr twenty minutes later and there was already music blasting. When we reached the door a girl with dark brown hair that I had seen earlier was walking up. She looked at us a little intimated so I flashed her a smile

"Hi are you Dawn?" I asked

"Uh yea" she said looking around "Is Jay here?"

"Probably inside already, follow us" I said and we all walked inside. The place was heavily filled with smoke and there were bottles of alcohol all over the room. Dawn coughed waving her hand in front of her face

"If you're going to come to more parties here you have to get used to it" Kathy said

"Hello girls" Skip said stumbling over himself

"Hey Skip, have you seen the boys around anywhere?" Amy asked

"They're all in the back" he said and looked over Dawn "Who's she?"

"Friend of ours" I answered

"Ok then you're all good to go" Skip gave the approval and we made our way past the crowd. I turned to my left to say something to Ellie but she spotted Ryan in the crowd and took off. Sid was in the back trying to talk to some girls acting like he was all macho and I giggled as I walked past him.

"Girls over here!" Stacy called us over

"Hey" Kathy said quietly to him

"Hey" Tony looked back and forth between them

"Alright Stacy told me that you guys kissed, whatever. Stacy knows if he steps out of line" he didn't finish his sentence he just glared at Stacy

"Don't worry bro, I wouldn't take advantage of Kathy" he said and Kathy sat down next to him smiling now

"Hey baby" Chris said smiling at Amy

"Jay boy your _little _friend is here" I said and stepped out of the way to show Dawn standing behind me

"Hi" she said shyly

"Don't be so shy I won't bite" Jay winked at her and she immediately looked less nervous

"Ignore me why don't you" I heard someone say and looked down to see Tony sitting there

I giggled "Sorry Tony" and sat down next to him. The room got quiet quickly and I looked around the room to see everyone making out, including Dawn and Jay who had just met (A/N: Don't have a heart attack Dawn lol) "Well this is pretty awkward" I laughed

"How is it?" he asked almost in a whisper

"We're the only one in this room that aren't all over each other"

"Well if you don't mind" he said and I smirked

"Not at all" I said and leaned in to kiss him

It seemed like a lifetime later that Sid came into the room, he cleared his throat "Come on Dana, we should start getting home" someone threw a pillow at his head and told him to shut up

"I guess I should get going then" I said reluctantly pulling away from him

"Ok see you tomorrow then" I said and gave him another kiss and a hug

"Jay" I said almost forgetting the promise I had made him "Come on"

"See you later Dawn" Jay said

"I uh yea ok" she said brushing down her disheveled hair (A/N: Still with us there Dawn?)

"Jay's going to stay with us for awhile" I said to Sid as we walked down towards Jay's house

"Gnarly" Sid said happy that one of his good friends was staying with us for awhile

"We'll wait out here" I said to Jay as he walked into his bedroom

"I mean it's cool that he's staying with us, but why?" Sid asked quietly

"His mom isn't really quite with us at the moment; she'll be in the hospital for awhile"

"Oh" Sid understood and didn't say anything else about it

"Did you pack some fresh underwear mister?" I teasingly asked Jay as he came out with a duffle bag

"Shove it Dana" he said

"Aww so sweet Jay" I said and we both smiled

"Mom you have a new son" I yelled as we walked through the door

"I have a new what?" she asked in shock and noticed Jay "Oh hello Jay, it's nice seeing you again"  
"Same here Marie" Jay gave her a slight smile

"Can I talk to you for a minute mom?" I asked

"Sure sweetie" we walked into the kitchen and I explained to her what happened. Jay and Sid were still standing in the doorway when we came back out "Jay you can stay here as long as you need" she smiled

"Thanks Marie"

"Sid show Jay to the guest-" mom caught herself "Jay's new room"

"Sure thing mom" Sid said and carried Jay's surfboard up the stairs

"How did I ever get such a good mom?" I asked her

"Just lucky I guess" she said and we both smiled

"Mom"

"Yes?"  
"I have a boyfriend"  
"That's great sweetie who is it?"

"Tony"

"I couldn't ask for a better boy than Tony to be my daughter's boyfriend"

"Thanks for understanding mom"

"Why wouldn't I understand?"

"Well Tony doesn't live in the greatest part of town"

"That means nothing to me; all that matters is if they treat people right or not"

"Did I mention that you're a great mom?" I asked

"Once or twice" she said in a modest tone "But it's ok if you say it again"

"You're such a great mom" I said and we laughed going upstairs to get ready for a bed after such a hectic and great day.

_:ducks down: Don't hurt me! I've been busy lately seeing as we got two more guinea pigs a few weeks ago! Also school is almost over which means tons of studying. I'll be updating more. I feel really bad that I kind of ditched this story for awhile. I'm back now so be happy :)._


	18. Don't worry be happy!

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. I own you now Dawn deal with it! Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! Thanks to: Dawnie- 7, american x dreamer, pollypocket911, and Erin for reviewing!_

"Dana" I heard someone whisper "Come on Dana" now someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and almost fell out of bed when Jay was standing there

"Jesus fuck (A/N: No offense to anyone) are you trying to give me a heart attack here?" I asked feeling my pounding heart

"Sorry" he whispered "Come on let's go down to the Cove"

"Fine, just get out so I can get dressed"

"Ok" I came out a few minutes later "Ready to go?"

"Yea"

"You're not bringing your skateboard?"

"Nah I rarely do when I'm going to P.O.P."

"Oh ok, guess I won't then"

"No you can, just skate slowly"

"Ok" he said and we snuck downstairs

"Ow" I muffled into my hand when I stubbed my toe on the couch

"Nice job" Jay said

"Shut up" I said and lightly punched him in the arm. We walked down to the Cove and only the "elders" were there "Guess we should get a head start on picking up trash" I said and found a bucket that I could use to pick up broken glass bottles

"I always said a lady was the one to do all the work" Jay said leaning back on one of the railings on the boardwalk

"Oh really?" he nodded "And I always said if said boy doesn't help said girl then said boy will be kneeling over in pain in a second" did you know if you threaten to knee a guy in a certain place they're like putty in the palm of your hand? I smirked as he jumped up and started helping me pick up bottles and other trash. "I wonder where Tony and Stacy a- AHHH" someone had jumped up behind me

"Chill it's just me" Tony laughed as I looked at him with wide eyes

"You all have a plot to kill me don't you?" I asked

"Nah you just look really cute when you're scared" Tony said and the anger on my face was instantly replaced with a smile

"I try" I said and kissed him

"Oh come on I don't need to see that" Jay said and pretended to throw up

"At least we aren't all over each other like you and Dawn were last night" I retorted

"Shit I forgot to ask for her phone number" Jay said

"You can always ask her at school"

"I'm not going today" he stated

"Why not?"

"Don't really feel like it"

"Tony you're going right?" I asked looking up at him

"Yea"

"Ok then whatever Jay have fun by yourself"

"You know Dana it seems that whenever your little boyfriend is around you're so heartless to me" he teased back

"Come on maggots get out there" Skip said as him and the other guys came out of the water

"The swell looks pretty gnarly right now" (A/N: Possibly the most surfer sounding I'll ever get!) Tony said zipping up his wet suit quickly

"Hey what happened to your shoulder?" I asked noticing a huge cut on his right shoulder

"My wheels decided to lock up and I flew over pebbles of all things" he said then smirked "I call first dibs!" before I could react he was already running into the murky water

"Hey!" I pulled on my wet suit quickly and grabbed my board. I caught up with Tony and so did Jay and Stacy finally showed up.

"This one is so mine" Tony said paddling a little before the wave came. At the right moment he jumped up on his surfboard and rode the wave back to shore. Skip and the others started cheering. Chino looked like he was about to smile but stopped himself and settled for the same old "I hate everybody" look.

"Ladies first" Jay said and Stacy just watched like he had something else on his mind

"Oh I was just going to take this one anyway" I called after him and paddled. Looking behind me I saw the wave catching up with me and started standing up. My moves looked similar to how I rode on my skateboard. I could never keep my feet in one position and actually managed a full turn on the surfboard without falling.

"Nice!" Tony said and put his arm around me in a half hug

"Stace is up next" Skip said and everyone watched. Stacy too stood up at the exact moment and rode the wave. He lost his balance and fell into the water.

"Ouch" some people said while others settled for the "ouch" face

"I hope he's ok" with that blonde hair bobbed up in the water and then Stacy's pissed off face. Jay had a serious look on his face and he licked his lips as if in deep concentration before I stood up. Trying to one up me he decided to turn four times and that of course made everyone cheer. "Good job guys" I smiled trying to make Stacy feel better

"Stace man what's up?" Tony asked

"Nothing" he said and sat down on the rock next to Jay

"Well it's time to open the shop" Skip said taking a swig from his beer

"I can't believe you actually drink this early" I said and stood up eyeing Stacy who looked like he was about to punch someone

"Come on Dana!" Tony yelled

"I'll be right there guys" I sat down next to Stacy "Come on you don't have to put on a brave face anymore, all of the guys are gone"

He just sighed and kept looking out at the ocean "Dana?"

"Yea Stace?"

"My parents are getting a divorce"

"Oh" I looked down at my feet and then at him "When did they tell you?"

"More like my mom yelling 'I can't wait to get out of this hell hole and far away from you'" he said in a mocking voice

"Well that isn't one of the best ways. I won't tell anyone, that's up to you" I stood up and tugged on his arm "Now come on you maggot we gotta go help out at the store, man" I did my best impression of Skip. Stacy smiled a little but he tucked it away and put a straight face back on "Oh I saw that wittle smile Stacy" I started to baby talk to him

"Ok I'll be a lot happier if you stop talking like that" he smiled and kept it on his face this time

"Good, now let's go. We don't want the boys to be worried"

"Yea who knows, they might send out a search party for us" he joked back

_I hope you guys liked the chapter. Thank god school is almost over! I only have to go in for two more tests so after that expect more updates. Now go to bed you little maggots it's late!_


	19. The Wave

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. I own you now Dawn deal with it! Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! Thanks to: pollypocket911, xxHardcoregirlxx, Dawnie-7, xHappyHardcorex, Live2Sk8, annewithane2for reviewing!_

When we got to the shop Sid was already there mopping the floor. Chino was sitting on the ledge of one of the cases that held some ancient looking skateboards eating what looked like a burrito. I saw Skip holding a hammer and he looked at Chino and then at a metal stool.

"Try it and see what happens" I said making everyone jump, mostly Sid

"What are you talking about Dana?" Skip asked innocently

I just smiled and hopped up on the stool "No customers yet? This place is usually _so _packed" (A/N: I'm a _very _sarcastic person sometimes. It's one of my _good _qualities)

Skip was about to say something but a man came through letting some light get into the dark shop for a few seconds before it was cut off by the man closing the door. He walked over to Skip and pulled something out of his coat.

"I have something you might be interested in" the man finally spoke up and dumped whatever was in the paper bag out on the clerk table. Sid, being as curious as he is, picked up the wheels.

"Maybe you haven't realized but we already have enough wheels" Skip said slapping Sid's hand away so he would drop the wheel

"Man these wheels are filled with urethane, has a better grip"

Skip picked up one of the wheels and threw it up in the air catching it while thinking about something "What about turning? Does it make turning easier?"

"Using these could make you feel like you're riding a wave" that certainly spiked Skip's interest "I'll make you a deal, you take a few of these and try them out. If you like them buy some more and your business will boom"

"You have a deal" Skip said shaking the man's hand

"Good, later man" he walked past me and out the door. Tony and Jay came from the back of the room laughing about something. Sid held up one of the wheels and explained to Tony and Jay what the man had just said to us. Tony grabbed it from Sid and held it over his head like it was some type of god.

"I _have _to try this out" he said and picked up his skateboard

"What about school?" I asked feeling like a dork

"Screw school" Tony said and placed his skateboard down on the table that Skip and all of his other workers used to make skateboards and surfboards

"Fine them I'm skipping school" I replied and watched as Tony not so nicely pulled off the other wheels. He twisted the new wheels on and placed it on the floor.

"Not so fast, I want everyone to get a turn" Skip grabbed the skateboard from him. As if on cue all of the other kids we hung with came into the backroom

"Nice wheels" Biniak said

"It's made of urethane" Sid said smiling but when all he got was confused look he added "They make it easier to grip and turn" that got everyone hyped up

"We're closing the shop early boys" Skip said and Chino and all of his other workers got out an ice chest and filled it with alcohol before they closed all the doors. We all walked down to the local elementary school and climbed over the fence that blocked us from the pavement we called "the wave" (A/N: I just came up with that idea so no stealing without permission. Or I'll sick my _evil_ guinea pig on you!) because there was a divot in it that allowed us to ride like we were on a wave.

"Who wants to ride it first?" Skip asked, a cigarette dangling out his mouth. Everyone reached for the skateboard but he just held it up higher. Tony jumped up and grabbed the skateboard from his hand. He dropped it on the ground and took off riding up and down the divot.

"This is sweet!" he yelled coming back with the skateboard under his arm. I grabbed it from him and took off down the divot.

"Dude she's doing a Burtlemen" (A/N: Pretty sure I spelled his name right, too lazy to pop in LOD and look it up) Biniak said. After I was done gliding down the divot using my arms Biniak came over and took the skateboard away from me. I walked back over to Tony and leaned my head on his shoulder as I watched Biniak skate with a smile on his face. I could feel Tony look down at me and a second later we had our fingers locked together.

"Quit the sweet stuff" Jay said in a fake disgusted voice

"Hey Jay!" a girl called from behind him

"_Hello _Dawn" he said looking her up and down

"I heard someone riding a skateboard and knew I'd find you here" she giggled. Now that Dawn was here Jay, being his normal self, decided to show off. He took the skateboard and did a few 360's on it making Dawn cheer. By this time Stacy decided he wanted some time on the board. Jay made his famous "Rawr I'm a lion face" (A/N: At least that's what I looks like LMAO) and walked back over to Dawn putting his arm around her shoulder. Peggy, being the tom boy that she is, pushed Stacy off without a care and had her turn on the skateboard.

"Let me try this thing out" Skip said pushing his lips tighter together to keep the cigarette in his mouth. Skip stepped on the skateboard, a little wobbly at first, and crouched down looking like someone who could care less (A/N: I LOVE when he does that in the movie, makes me crack up every time). He rode around like that for awhile. I saw Sid look around and when no one else wanted to test out the skateboard he jumped off the ledge and stepped on the skateboard. He tried to do a 360 again, I was shocked when he started turning but half way through he fell off. Everyone started laughing and Sid put on his sweet smirk. I knew he was embarrassed but he didn't want to show that especially around "the guys".

"Hey Stacy" Kathy said getting off the bicycle she was riding on

"Hey Kath" he said and gave her a quick kiss which was received with cat calls from all of the guys. Stacy gave all of them a look but turned back to Kathy. I felt relieved when Stacy was smiling. That was the first time he truly smiled today, after the news he had shared with me. We all sat around "the wave" talking while the adults and some of the kids, I won't mention names, drank some bottles of beer.

"Crap I have to go home" I said after grabbing Stacy's arm to look at his watch, what? He was the only one out of all of us that actually had one. "Will the two boys that live with me please stand up" I looked over to Sid who was talking to Peggy. Raising an eyebrow when I realized that Peggy was smiling more then she normally did. "Looks like my big bro is actually interested in someone" I said in a low voice to Tony

I squealed as Tony grabbed my arm and pulled me down onto his lap "Do you have to go?" he asked nuzzling his face into my neck (A/N: I so hate Dana right now LMAO)

"Yes" I smiled "But you can come with me"

A few weeks later everyone that was on the Zephyr team were asked to come down to the shop. "Skating isn't just for _punks_ anymore" Skip said standing in front of all of us "It's starting to become famous. There's actually going to be a skating tournament at Del Mar in a week" he said and held up a flyer with all of the information on it. Shogo took the flyer from him and looked it over before Peggy took it from him. "Now we can't go into this contest with crappy skateboards. So I decided to give you some presents, I don't know why though" he said and Stecyk pulled some brand new skateboards out of a bag. We all stood up in awe at the not so ancient looking skateboards. They all had the urethane wheels on them which made all of us even more excited. "Now get out there and start practicing, I expect at least second place from one of you" he didn't need to tell us twice. We all took the skateboards and practically ran outside ready to start practicing.

"And don't get into trouble" he said but it was too late. Jay decided to throw his skateboard up in the air, but he didn't catch it. The windshield of a new car did.

"Nice going" Tony said as we all ran back to the shop. Skip was just closing the security door.

I heard him laugh and say "We're supposed to keep them _out _of trouble"

"Crap" Shogo said when he saw an officer come out of a donut shop. He looked at the broken windshield with the skateboard proudly standing out of it. Then he looked over at us, this went on for about five more seconds before he put two and two together.

"Legs don't fail me now" I said as we ran for our lives down and into the alley behind Zephyr. Luckily the cop was fat and couldn't run as fast as us.

"Dana! You can stop now" Tony said leaning against the wall to catch his breath

"Oh" I said and leaned next to him. It was like an internal clock was in my brain because I woke up at exactly seven o'clock, the day of the Del Mar tournament. I could hear all the males of the house snoring away, including Jay and Sid who _should _have been up.

"Morning sweetie" my mom said sleepily walking into her bedroom with a cup of coffee in her hands

"Morning mom" I said with a smile on that she knew all too well

"What do you plan on doing?" she asked

"Oh nothing"

"The boys aren't up yet are they"

"Not _yet_"

"Ok, I'll let this one slide" she said and walked into her bedroom

"First stop, Sid's room" I whispered as if I was James Bond "Mission, wake brother" I opened his door slowly and saw Sid's sleeping form on his back with his mouth open "Gross" I said when I saw drool trickling down the side of his mouth. Biting my lip I looked around the room for something that would defiantly wake him up. My eyes landed on one of his feathered filled pillows. I looked over at Sid to make sure he was still asleep and moved over to the pillow. Luckily the pillow was easy to rip open. I moved closer to Sid's bed and a split second later started dumping the feathers onto him. My eyes narrowed when he still didn't wake up. I rolled my eyes with a sigh and looked around the room again. There was a fresh bottle of shampoo that hadn't been opened yet on his desk. I popped open the top and squeezed the shampoo out making the feathers stick to his body. "Not a bad idea" I said and went out into the hallway to get an extra pillow and another bottle of shampoo. I walked over to Jay's room and was happy that he was still asleep. This time I put the shampoo on first and then put the feathers on. I stood out in the hallway between Jay and Sid's rooms. "Come on Roosters you're supposed to be up at the crack of dawn!" I yelled and heard two bodies hit the floor. I grabbed my stomach seeing as it hurt so much from laughing so hard. "Cock-a-doodle-doo" I said when Sid and Jay came out of the hallway spitting feathers out of their mouth.

"This is not a nice way to wake up" Sid said

"You're telling me" Jay said

"Oh come on guys, I told you to set your alarm clocks for seven. Not my fault you didn't. So Hurricane Dana decided to pay you guys a little visit" they didn't say anything but they didn't have to with the looks that they were giving me "Well since you two are up you might as well start getting ready" Sid ran for the bathroom in his room which left me and Jay for the bathroom in the main part of upstairs. "Bye" I said and ran towards the bathroom door

"I don't think so" he said and jumped up in the air planning to attack me

"For a rooster you sure can't fly" I laughed again "Man I'm full of these jokes" I slammed the door in Jay's angry face.

"So she shampooed and feathered you?" Red Dog asked as we walked out to the cars  
"Yea" Stacy started laughing "Did you manage to take pictures?"

"Shut up" Jay said hitting him on the arm

"No I was too busy laughing"

"Come on kids, get into a car we're heading out" Skip said

"Yes mother goose, sir!" I said with a salute

"Come on drive with us Dee" Kathy said while Amy and Ellie stuck their head out of the backseat of the car

"Ok, T.A. I'm going with the girls"

"Hey" Stacy said  
"And Stacy" I added which made Stacy smile "See ya there" I said

"Alright" Tony said and went in a car with Jay and Sid

"So are you guys going to be our cheerleaders or something?" I asked "the girls"

"Sure why not?" Kathy shrugged

"You better wear a skirt" Stacy said in a flirty tone as he moved closer to Kathy

"You're going to wear one too right?" Ryan asked Ellie

"Sure" she giggled

"Coming through" Skip said holding a bag over his head as we all made our way through the crowd. He placed the bag down on the sign in table "Zephyr here, now where's our trophies?" Skip said getting all of us pumped up.

"Back of the line" the woman said

"I thought this was the back of the line" Skip said with a cocky grin on his face

"Back of the line buddy" a security guard said

Skip took out his wallet "Hey uh think you could make an exception?" he showed the guard a 100 dollar bill

"Just this once" Skip smirked and placed the money in his hand and we followed him into the competition area

"Nice one Skip" I said when I noticed that he had really handed the man a one dollar bill

"Works like a charm" he let out a half sober, half drunk, laugh. We all put a sign on our shirts with a number on it.

:starts singing: SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOL'S OUT FOOOOOR SUMMER! Sorry guys I couldn't help myself. Hoped you like my longer update


	20. Del Mar and bleeding fists

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. I own you now Dawn deal with it! Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! Thanks to: xxHardcoregirlxx, Dawnie-7, xHappyHardcorex, annewithane2, american x dreamer, and pollypocket911 for reviewing!_

A man with barely any hair on his head came up to us.

"You two girls can't skate in the men's division" he said in a know-it-all type of voice to Peggy and me

"We can skate in whatever division we want" I said standing next to Peggy as we stared daggers at him

"The rules state" he looked down at the book in his hand "Men compete in the men's division and women compete in the women's division, no exceptions" he slammed the book closed. Tony saw what was going on and stepped in front of us

"I bet it doesn't say anything like that in that book of yours"

"Can your dirty ass even read?" he asked which set off a flame in the pit of Tony's stomach

"Why you little" he went to punch the man but I stepped in between them pushing them a far distance from each other "Cool it you two" I said still standing in between them but not holding them back

"Give 'em a break, you know teenagers they tense easily" Skip said intervening

"What's going on here?" an older man came over to us

"This guy is trying to tell my friend and me that we can't compete against any of the men here" I explained

"Well that is true"

"Why?"

"It's the rules young lady"

"Well you can take your rules and shove them up your ass you sexist bastard" I said and spat on the floor "Woops I'm sorry did I get my spit on your shoes?" he looked at me with disgust

"You're disqualified from even competing in this contest" he said and I almost lunged at him. I probably would have if Tony didn't grab me.

"First up we have Tony Alva riding for Zephyr" an announcer said

"Good luck" I managed to say through all the anger

"And Alva finishes with a score of two eights and a nine" Tony smiled as he sat down next to me. When he noticed that I wasn't smiling he placed an arm over my back "Hey, they're just afraid you'd beat everyone here" he said trying to comfort me

"Yea I guess" I said resting my chin on my fists

"Next up is Jimmy Anderson riding for G&S" a man with curly blonde hair and a very orange tan stepped out

"What the hell is he doing?" Kathy asked

"I have no idea, but he sure doesn't seem to be riding straight if you get me" Stacy said (A/N: I hope you guys got it, if not let me know and I'll explain) which made everyone laugh quietly.

The man finished and we all looked over "Anderson ends with thee nines, almost a perfect score" the crowd cheered

"He does a hand stand and gets three nines?" I shook my head "This competition is totally far out, and not in the good way" (A/N: Man if people from the 70's read this, they would be so disappointed)

"Adams your up" the announcer said "Riding for Zephyr we have Jay Adams" Jay put that serious look on his face and licked his lips again before he took off

"I love when he does that" Dawn said in a dreamy state

"I'm not quite sure what he's doing now" the announcer said as Jay kept sliding on the ground and getting back up only to skate right where the platform ended. Everyone stood up when they didn't see flaring blonde hair only to cheer a second later when Jay hopped back up kicking the skateboard under his arm as he walked back over to where the Zephyr team was sitting "Jay walks away with two nines and an eight"

"Good job Jay boy" Skip actually complimented him

"Definitely far out" I said to a nodding Kathy

Two more riders went up "We have one more rider for Zephyr" the announcer said and looked at Stacy "Stacy Peralta" he said and Kathy gave Stacy a good luck kiss before he went onto the platform. Kathy was probably cheering the loudest which was really sweet. Music started blaring through the speakers which seemed to pump him up even more because he did five 360s "I don't know what this kid is doing but it has everyone going crazy" the announcer put his hand over the microphone "What's that move called?" he asked the judges who just shrugged

"It's called a 360" I said

"Well it seems that this move is called a 360" he turned to the judges "And he finishes with three nines, tied with Jimmy Anderson" he gestured for Jimmy to stand up. Putting the microphone down he explained the rules to them "Peralta you're up first" he said and Stacy did two 360s before he took off riding around the perimeter of the platform before he moved his weight to the back part of his skateboard making the front part come up. This made him ride on the two back wheels. He almost lost his balance which made everyone on the Zephyr team, and probably some of the crowd, hold their breaths. This was immediately followed by a chorus of sighs when he caught himself and continued. He ended his run and kicked his skateboard effortlessly catching it before the crowd went crazy. The judges gave each other a few nods, which must have meant something to them, they wrote down his scores. Unlike the other times they didn't show the score, instead they gestured for Jimmy to take his turn. He did some sort of cartwheel and landed perfectly on his feet. I held back a laugh at how ridiculous it looked. There were some claps at that move, obviously only from his team. He, like Stacy, skated around the perimeter doing a few s turns. One of his wheels locked up and he lost his balance and fell off his skateboard. Making everyone on our team cheer, which was the opposite for his team. "Ouch, that's got to hurt" the announcer winced "That is definitely going to affect who will win this competition" he looked over at the judges who had already written down Jimmy's scores. "Will Stacy and Jimmy stand over here please" he placed the nervous teenagers a few feet away from where the judges were seated. The place got completely quiet "We'll start with Stacy Peralta's scores" he said and the judges slowly, almost painfully, held up his scores "And a perfect score for Stacy!" all of the Zephyr team let out a loud cheer and started chanting "Peralta" the announcer hushed everyone down "Now let's see if yet again Anderson and Peralta will be tied" the judges held up his scores and Jimmy had a small smile. He got two tens and a nine, which meant "Stacy Peralta is our winner today" we all ran up to Stacy and some of the boys put Stacy on their shoulders.

"Time to celebrate" Skip said (A/N: Another excuse for good ol' Skipper to drink) followed by cheers of agreement from everyone else. The closest, and cheapest place, to eat was a little restaurant. We all managed to squeeze into two tables towards the back of the restaurant. "To Stacy" Skip held up, shockingly, a glass of water "Who beat everyone else's ass at Del Mar and got first place!" he said as everyone else held up their drinks before once again cheering. He quieted everyone down "And to everyone else" he had a smug look on his face "You're all a punch of dirty pillow biters" he took a handful of water from his glasses and started spraying everyone with water. Screaming as he hit me with cold water I took a handful of the coca cola in my glass and started throwing it at everyone too. Soon we were all deep into a food fight, screaming with laughter until the manager came over.

"Hey" he said trying to break up the little, ok big, food fight. When no responded he grew impatient "Hey!" he said louder this time which got everyone to stop. We all just stared at him, with our hands in mid air covered in food and drinks "This is a family restaurant" he said in a matter of fact tone

"Well then I guess we have to share" Skip said and dumped the rest of his water onto the balding man's head. All of the people from Zephyr roared with laughter, well we were the only people. The manager wiped the water off his face and stared in anger at all of us. Sid still thought it was hilarious and threw a piece of his burger bun at the man. This sent the balding manager over the edge and he dragged Sid completely out of his seat before he punched him. My eyes widened but they soon narrowed and my face turned around.

"You want to play? Oh we'll play" I said before launching myself on top of the angry manager. I grabbed onto his neck to keep him from throwing me off. I felt someone hold me by my waist before I was taken off of the manager "Tony let go, he punched my brother. I'm gonna teach the asshole a lesson!" I gritted through my teeth

"No come on, you don't want to get arrested do you?" he asked still holding on to me. I gave up trying to struggle and sighed  
"No, I guess not" he let go of me. Balling up my fist it came crashing down on the side of the mans face which caused both of us pain

"Ok, let's go we're taking you outside" Tony picked me up over his shoulder, which just made me kick and scream like a six year old "Nice going you made your fist bleed" as if on cue my hand started throbbing but I didn't care. Getting to punch the asshole made my day worthwhile

"Where's Sid?" I asked realizing that no one else had come outside

"I think he got his nose broken" he looked me in the eyes "No I'm not taking you back in there, so don't even think about it"

"Fine I promise I'll stay out here, as long as you go in and see how Sid is"

"Deal" he said after a moment of looking at me to see if I was lying. He disappeared back inside. I looked down at my feet, but looked up just in time to see Tony and Stacy helping Sid walk outside "Oh god, Sid are you ok?" I asked walking over to them

"I'm fine, just a little bruised" he assured me

"Which is more then I can say for the manager" Stacy said moving Sid's weight around so he could hold him up easier "Dana where did you learn to punch like that?"

"Why? What did I do?"

"You broke his nose" Tony said

"Woops" I said trying to sound innocent

"Which means, we should get out of here as quick as we can. Someone called the cops while we helped Sid up" Stacy explained and we all piled into cars.

_Ya I didn't really plan on having Peggy and Dana not compete, but oh well. Not one of the happiest chapters in this story but who knows what will happen? Hope you guys liked the chapter, enough to review :hint hint:. _


	21. Boots and breakups

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. I own you now Dawn deal with it! Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! Thanks to: american x dreamer, annewithane2, xxHardcoregirlxx, xHappyHardcorex Dawnie-7, pollypocket911, Axis8BoldAsLove, and babigrl875luv for reviewing!_

"I don't want to be on the other side of that fist" Tony said trying to cheer me up as we sat in the back of Skip's car in silence

"I shouldn't have done that Tony, I was taking my anger out on someone that didn't deserve it" I said crossing my arms

"He totally deserved it. You were just defending your brother"

"Well I still feel bad"

He gave a fake angry sigh "Dana you need to learn not to take people's bullshit"

"You know me Tony; I'm too nice for my own good"

"Only when we aren't" he wiggled his eyebrows "Alone" which made me giggle

"Yea when we're alone" I giggled again as he wiggled his eyebrows  
"HA" he said aloud pointing a finger at me "I cheered you up"

"That you did" I moved closer to him and saw Skip raise his eyebrow in the mirror. I whispered right into his ear making him shiver "I think I need to be cheered up a little bit more, there's supposed to be a party later" I moved far enough away so he could see the smirk on my face before I talked again in a whispered voice "You gonna be there?" I added a wink for good measures

"Hell yea, I know the perfect place that we could cheer each other up"

"See you there" I said when Skip pulled up into my driveway. Making sure Tony was watching, I swayed my hips more then normal and saw him drowning in his own drool (A/N: I'm starting to scare myself, I NEVER write like this. Hope you guys like it!). When the car had pulled out of the driveway I let out a squeal and walked upstairs to my room. I looked in my closet mirror holding up a short skirt

"You better not wear that to the party" Sid's voice made me jump

"Thanks a lot" I said picking up the fallen skirt "I just ironed it too" I looked over the skirt smoothing out the wrinkles

"So you guys are going to the party tonight?" Jay asked then saw the skirt I was holding up "Sid you're actually going to let your baby sister go out of the house like that?"

"I'm standing right here" I said tapping my foot with my hand on my hip

"Could you look anymore like a mom?" Sid teased

"Get out" I whined throwing one of my many pillows at Sid

"Ow!" Sid yelled covering his nose in pain

"Sorry" I said and got a good look at his bruised nose "I'll go get some ice"

"No it's fine, really" he said rubbing his nose gently

"Good now you two get out" I said and they luckily left. I could never pick out an outfit without completely trashing my room. Finally I settled on the short black skirt I had chosen out earlier and a white peasant top. I put my hair up in a loose bun; my bangs had grown out by now so all my hair was pushed back. A sly smirk crept across my features when I pictured exactly how Tony would react to how I looked. I then realized that I didn't have one pair of nice shoes. Mom liked to get dressed up on occasion so I decided to check out her closet. I knew she wouldn't let me out of the house dressed like I was so I had to make sure she wasn't upstairs. I could smell food being made and then heard mom telling Jay to stop eating all the cookies. Yup Jay fit right in with my family. Mom's closet was slightly bigger then mine and instead of the cool beads I considered a door that hung on my closet's frame, it was a sliding door. I opened it slowly otherwise it would be too loud. Mom didn't really like me going through her personal things so the more low key I was, the better. I found a pair of nice black boots and slid them onto my bare feet.

That night, a little more then a year ago, I lost my virginity to Tony. I'm starting to regret that now. We've been fighting a lot lately. After a few more contests all the guys on the skating team were getting noticed by sponsors and girls. Kathy and Stacy had already broken up. Dawn and Jay were also on the rocks. "I saw the way you were looking at that girl Tony" I gritted through my teeth as Tony, being the _gentleman _that he is, walked me home.

"Come on Dana, she was the one looking at me!" Tony said defending himself

"Oh yea?" I turned around as tears spilled out "Is that why you kissed her, huh?" he didn't say anything he just looked down at his feet "Look what this fucking skating is doing to you Tony" I said throwing my hands up in the air "I thought I loved you"

"Lov_ed_?" he put more emphasis on the past tense

"Yes _loved _Tony" I mocked him "I'll see you around" I slammed the door in his face before he could respond

"You're home early hun" my mom said coming into the living room "What's the matter?"

"Nothing mom, just leave me alone" I ran upstairs and slammed my door closed. The tears blinded my eyes but I somehow managed to make it to my bed before I collapsed on it "I fucking hate skating" I said and threw my skateboard against the room before I heard it knock something with glass on it, onto the floor. Wiping the remaining tears from my eyes I walked over to where a picture had been thrown to the floor. There staring up at me was a picture of Tony and me. Of course it had to be one of us smiling. Without hesitating I ripped it up and threw the pieces of paper up in the air letting them fall back down around my room.

_:Puts on armor gear and hides from reviewers: Sorry guys it had to have some angst in it. Also sorry for taking forever to update. Sadly this story doesn't really interest me anymore but I promise to keep writing until it's done, whenever that will be. _


	22. Happy Dana, Sad Dana, Angry Dana

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. I own you now Dawn deal with it! Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! Thanks to: pollypocket911, Dawnie-7, jess999, annewithane2, and xHappyHardcorex for reviewing!_

I heard a soft knock on the door "What?" I snapped which didn't seem to startle whoever had knocked on the door because it was opened a second later.

"Sis what's the matter?" I turned to face Sid

"Nothing, it's nothing, could you please just go away?"

"No I will not go away" he said sitting down on my bed "Is this about Tony? Did you guys have another fight?" Sid rolled his eye knowing that we had at least three fights a week

"Yea we fought, if that also means breaking up, yup did that too" I said sitting down on the bed, but pretty much as far away from Sid as I could. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sid frown and he was about to say something "Don't Sid, I don't need anyone's sympathy. It's just better off this way"

"Bullshit Dana!" he said startling me a little by his attitude "You know full well that you and Tony are, _were_," he corrected himself "perfect for each other. I don't understand why you guys even had these fights"

"For one, all of the girls who have suddenly become fascinated with skating keep showing up at the pools" Tony and pretty much everyone else had snuck into someone's empty pool, seeing as we're starting to go into a drought, and realized that we could skate in it. We were all definitely getting better "Then they show up at the competitions and flirt with our boyfriends. I'm sure all of the guys are getting sick of going out with the same girls so they flirt back"

"Dana, do you think that maybe your fighting with him has turned him off of you just a little?"

"If you're trying to say that I overreacted too much, I didn't. I saw the way he looked at all of those girls, and little did he know, well until I yelled it at him. That I saw him kissing one of the little flitters behind one of the stands at today's competition"

"Are you sure you weren't seeing anything Dana?" Sid asked

"Yes, I'm sure I wasn't seeing things"

"Sid can you come here?" mom called from the bottom of the stairs

"Yea, I'll be right down" he called back before looking at me again "Well I can't make you change your mind, but I hope you and Tony work it out" he said before going downstairs. I walked into my bathroom and took a good long hard look at myself. I wondered if maybe I just wasn't pretty enough for Tony anymore. I hardly wore make-up, and the whor- girl that he was slobbering with had tons of it on.

"Why am I comparing myself to something like that?" I asked myself

"I don't know, but quit your crying" I jumped when Jay showed up behind me in my mirror

"Shut up Jay" I said looking down so all he could see was my hair

"Jay, why are you in Dana's bathroom?" I heard Dawn ask him "Dee what's the matter?" I heard her push Jay out the door before stepping closer to me "Come on Dee, sit down and tell me what's wrong"

I sighed before sitting down on the toilet (A/N: It was closed people, we don't want Dana falling into the toilet do we? LMAO). I explained what happened again "…And now I'm starting to regret it"

"Well, do you want my opinion on this whole mess?" I nodded "I think you were both wrong. Him for kissing that girl and you for bursting out like that. You just said you're starting to regret it. Something tells me you want to talk to him about this. He might not want to, not right now at least. Just take some time apart from each other"

"Thanks Dawn" I said giving her a hug

"Come on that new show Donny and Marie is on, why don't we go make fun of it?" she asked with a cheery smile

"Ok" I said with a smile. We walked downstairs and saw Jay and Sid on the phone

"What kind of pizza do you guys want?"

"Just cheese is good for me" if we were ordering pizza it meant that my mom and dad had gone out for a nice _quiet _dinner "Dawn what do you want?"

"I'll just have whatever you guys are having"

"You might just want to stick with what I'm having" I warned her

"Why?"

"Yea so one plain cheese pizza. Yea and a large pizza with anchovies, olives, onions, peppers, pineapple, and pepperoni" Sid gave the order to the pizza place

"Ew" Dawn said in disgust

"Come on I think that show is on" I said and we walked into the living room. Just as we turned on the TV some overly cheery people were already talking.

"So this is our first show, hope you guys enjoy" the girl, who must have been Marie, said before a song started. Her and her brother Donny started singing to a very upbeat song. The crowd, that didn't sound too real, clapped as the song died out. They both acknowledged the applause "Thank you guys"

"You're all groovy folks" Donny said trying to act younger then he was

"Groovy folks?" Dawn and I said together before we burst into a fit of laughter

"Ok now we're going to show you the many emotions of Donny" Marie said and Donny put his hand over his face "Happy Donny" he took his hand away to show he had a smile on his face "Sad Donny" again he took his hand away but he still had a smile on his face which seemed to be hilarious to the "audience" "Angry Donny" he still had the smile on his face and the audience was still laughing (A/N: That's what I get for watching I love the 70's!)

"That's the end of that" I said turning off the TV

"Yea way too corny" Dawn agreed. A few more days had gone by. Tony and I still hadn't talked about what happened, or at all for that matter. It seemed that Stacy and Kathy were slowly getting back together, which was great for them.

"Come on guys I just learned this new trick" Jay said and all of the boys followed him down to Bicknell Hill

"I heard about what happened between you and my brother" Kathy said as all of us girls slowly followed behind the guys

"Did he tell you about it?"

"My brother? Yea right, Ellie told me"

"How did you know Ellie?" I asked

"Amy told me" she said and we all looked at Amy

"Dawn told me" Amy said hurrying to catch up with her boyfriend

"Oh that move is so cool" Dawn said suddenly interested in the trick her boyfriend had just pulled off "Come on Ellie" she said dragging Ellie along with her so Kathy and I were walking by ourselves

"It was sort of obvious that something happened" Kathy began

"What was obvious?"

"That you guys had a huge fight, or broke up or something. He came home and started trashing our room, mostly his side"

"I had a similar problem with trashing my room" I said with a small laugh "Do you think I should try to talk to him?" I asked her for advice

"The thing about Tony is that he can be _very _stubborn, he'll come around; you just have to wait"

"Kathy come over here" Stacy called over to her

"I'll be right there" she said before turning back to me "If you want, I could talk to him" she offered

"Nah its ok" I said with a reassuring smile

"Ok" she said before walking over to her boyfriend who immediately put his arm around her waist as if protecting her. I took my time walking over to them and when I finally did I just stood around my brother. It was awkward being around everyone who had a boyfriend or girlfriend. While we were all talking a few times I looked over to see how Tony was. I also saw him do the same thing out of the corner of my eye.

_Ok so this chapter was a little less angsty. Hope you guys liked it! Now for some "groovy" news. If you guys get VH1 check out I love the 70's 1975. Towards the beginning they talk about skating and Tony is interviewed a little. I was at my friend's house when I saw it and started dancing around the room. Also, I have a free trial of a program called Magic DVD Ripping, it pretty much uploads your movies onto your computer and you can use it in Windows Movie Maker. I recently got into making music videos. I'm ripping Lords of Dogtown as I type this, so expect a LOD video really soon. I think I'll actually be the first person to actually make a music video about LOD. I feel so honored. On a side note When I wrote this chapter I just kept listening to Jimi Hendrix "All Along the Watch Tower" and Nazareth "Now you're messing with a son of a bitch"! _


	23. Tony and Dana talk

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. I own you now Dawn deal with it! Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! Thanks to: Dawnie-7, babigrl875luv, xHappyHardcorex, and pollypocket911 for reviewing!_

"Dude I'm almost forgot about the party at Zephyr" Stacy said seeming to remind everyone about it. There was a party going on at Skip's shop about twice a week, probably because of the quick success of Jay, Tony, and Stacy. They had won first place in a good amount of competitions and people were really starting to notice them. They were even getting into magazines. I on the other hand, was offered the same thing but to me I just skated for fun so I think becoming well known would have ruined it. We all walked down to Zephyr pretty much in silence. Our silence was interrupted by blasting music coming out of the shop. I took one more deep breath of fresh air before smoke and alcohol filled my lungs.

"Hey Skip" I said and he acknowledged me with a nod before holding up a bottle of beer offering me. I smiled and he tossed it to me. Snapping off the cap I took a long sip before holding it down at my side. Yes I drank but not as much as everyone else did. One or two bottles was my limit. I didn't hold alcohol very well and even two made me a little tipsy. I walked through the crowded room saying hi to a few people as I past. Luckily no one was really allowed in the back of the store so I walked back there and sat down on the sandy ground before leaning back against the cool wall of the building. I just sat there for awhile. I drank some more of the beer before closing my eyes. The second I closed them I was burdened by images of Tony and I talking and laughing at jokes that we told each other and the smiles Tony gave me before he said he loved me. I opened my eyes quickly before I could see any more happy memories of Tony and me. I finished off my beer before tossing it carelessly across the alley of the building. As it smashed on the ground I stood up and started kicking small rocks. The back door opened and Tony came out. After closing the door he turned around to see me standing there.

"Oh" he said before going to open the door again

"No" he turned around to face me again "Don't, please I just want to talk about"

"About what happened yesterday?" he finished for me

"Yea"

"There's nothing to talk about, we're over. You made that obvious last night"

"Please Tony, you don't have to talk just listen ok?" he didn't answer me but leaned against the wall. He was obviously not going to talk so I took in a sharp breath of air "Look I'm not saying I wasn't wrong and I'm not saying you were right. I think we were both wrong. I just have one question Tony, why did you kiss that girl?" What Kathy said earlier about Tony being stubborn was starting to become very true "Just answer me will you"

"I don't know" he finally said frustration evident in his voice "Everyone makes mistakes Dana, I made one last night. It's not like I've done this all the time"

"That doesn't make it right though Tony"

"I know it doesn't but at the same time I just wish you could forgive me and we could move on"

I looked down at my hands in deep though before looking up at him again "I have to think about that Tony" I swallowed a slowly growing lump in my throat "C-Can we just be f-friends for now?" that was it, I felt a hole in my heart getting bigger by the second. You couldn't miss the hurt look in his eyes

"Yea I guess" he said before going to open the door

"Wait" I said getting his attention again "If we're friends, doesn't that mean we talk and hang out?"

"Yea I guess it does" he said with a small smile that slowly went away

"So um, having fun at the party?"

"Nah not really, this guy Topper has been chasing me around the entire place trying to get me to join his skating team. That's why I'm out here"

"Oh, how come you don't want to join?"

"I'm not sure if I do or not. You know how Skip would react"

"Yea he'd probably have a fit and start throwing stuff around" (A/N: Hmmm that sounds oddly familiar lol)

Skip burst through the door holding two beers in his hands taking a sip from both of them before seeing us standing there "Come on you two, I have a big announcement" he said before stumbling back inside. When we got in there everyone was crowded around the counter that Skip was currently standing on. "As you know the Zephyr boys are becoming more famous by the minute" somehow everyone could understand him through all his drunken slurs "They recently did a photo shoot for Skateboard magazine and have made the cover" he said proudly holding up the magazine that Tony, Stacy, and Jay were all on. The entire room applauded them as Skip motioned for all three to come up and get a magazine. They brought it back over to the group of people they were previously talking to and all of them eagerly looked through it. Tony came back with half a smile on his face and we both looked through the magazine. I looked up for a split second to see Dawn and Kathy both staring at me giving the thumbs up

"Just friends for now" I mouthed knowing the question they were dying to know. They frowned a little but it was replaced by a slight smile before they turned back to their gloating boyfriends. "I like that one" I said pointing to a picture of him holding up a Tiger's head "Kind of creepy but it looks bad ass"

"Yea I like that one too" he pointed to a picture of Jay and laughed "Look at his face in that one" he was making the same face that Dawn loved (A/N: At least I think you do correct me if I'm wrong) the one where he had his first joint bent on all his fingers and he looked like he was doing a sad attempt at some type of ferocious animal. Not even a second later there was a squeal from a happy Dawn as she pointed to the exact picture we were just talking about. Her boyfriend gave her a cocky grin before she gave him a quick kiss telling him how proud she was of him.

_Yea this chapter isn't the longest but I thought you guys might like a weekend update. Wow I'm so tired today and I got up at 12 that's pretty sad. Well the conversation I had planned for Tony and Dana wasn't as long as I expected but I hope it's still good. As promised here is the video that I made. It isn't my most favorite but I hope you guys like it. If the link doesn't work (sometimes Youtube likes to screw up) let me know. __http/ Enjoy!_


	24. The girls cooking! HAHAHA

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. I own you now Dawn deal with it! Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! Thanks to: Dawnie-7, xHappyHardcorex, pollypocket911, aragornsgirll, and xxHardcoregirlxx for reviewing!_

Tony and I let out an uncomfortable laugh.

Kathy came over to us "Hey Dana can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" I said and we walked a few feet away from the crowd

"Since all of the boys are doing so great I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house tomorrow. The rest of the girls are going to be there, we were thinking of throwing them our own little party. Minus all the smoke" she said as a huge puff of smoke filled her lungs which made her cough "And we might try our hand at making our own cake"

"Ok I'm in, just one question"

"What?"

"You do have a fire extinguisher right?" I asked teasingly

"Two of them actually, after the incident last year when I burned a piece of toast dad thought we needed an extra one" she had a serious look on her face which diminished when she saw the shocked look on my face and started laughing "Yea we have one, so come over tomorrow around twelve?" Sid waved his hands in the air signaling for all the other people living in the house to meet him at the front door "Well mister mom wants to leave so I'll see you then"

"Alright later Dee" she said before walking back to her boyfriend

"Come on Jay we have to go"

"I'll be right there" he said before Dawn and him shared a _quick, _more like two minute, good night kiss

"Like watch where you're going" a girl said when she bumped into _me _

"Who invited this valley girl?" I asked looking over the snob; she had shoulder length brown hair and a permanent scowl on her face

"I did" Dave (A/N: Oh I had to guys lol) he said with a cocky smirk

"Perfect match" I said with a fake smile "Nice to see you again Dave" another fake smile and an overly cheery voice

"Same here" Ryan saw Dave and gave him a small smile, it seemed that Ryan and him had become friends again  
"How's it going Ryan?" Dave asked

"Not too bad, so who's the girl?"

"This is Andrea my girlfriend" he said putting an arm over her shoulder (A/N: Oi Andrea you wanted to be in my story so here you go!)

"Nice to meet you" Ryan said pleasantly

"Yea whatever, so what do you like have to eat around here?" she looked around the shop disapprovingly. I didn't hear anymore, and believe me I didn't want to, because Jay had finally joined Sid and me.

"So you and Dawn were finally able to separate?" I asked Jay

"Yea, hey we aren't joined at the hip"

"I know you aren't. It's more like attached at the mouth" Sid laughed a little and so did Jay. That was what was great about him, he could take a joke. We all had left our skateboards outside hidden underneath the bus stop bench so no one would steal them. Sid had finally got the hand at skating. Well he knew the basics; I can't say the same thing about anything else. When we got back home Jay and Sid made there way towards the fridge

"Yes mom's infamous meatloaf" Sid said taking out a plastic tub filled to the top with cut up pieces of mom's meatloaf. Jay brought over two plates and they both dumped an even amount of the leftover meatloaf onto their plates before eating.

"Thanks for leaving some for me" I gave them a disgusted look "Aren't you going to heat it up at least?"

"No it tastes better cold" Jay said before taking another bite (A/N: I'm so like Jay, I rarely heat up leftovers)

"Whatever" I pulled out some broccoli and sat down at the counter with them. I gave both of them a pitiful look.

"Fine" Jay rolled his eyes and gave me some of his meatloaf

"I love you big bro" I said in a sweet tone

"Ugh why does that always get me?" he asked himself and gave me some of his meatloaf

"Thanks boys" I said and walked up to my room with the plate of leftovers in my hand. I put the plate on my desk and turned on the radio "I love this song" I stated to myself when the beating of Iron Man by Black Sabbath filled the speakers "I am Iron Man" I said trying to sound like the robot at the beginning and started to dance around the room when the guitar kicked in singing along with the song into my broccoli. Laughing at the way I looked I sat down at the desk tapping the beat to the song while I finished off my very late dinner. I woke up the next morning to someone bouncing on my bed. I mumbled something and heard a boy laugh

"What did you say?" it was Sid. I knew where his body was and kicked him off my bed "Good morning to you too" he said sarcastically. I just gave him a fake smile

"What are you doing in my room at" I looked over at my clock "eight in the morning?"

"Kathy's on the phone"

"Oh" I was more awake now "Alright I'll be down in a second" he took that as a hint to leave and luckily he did. I got out of bed stretching as I did and walked downstairs to the kitchen where the phone was located "Hello?"

"Hey Dee it's Kathy, sorry for calling so early"

"No it's fine"

"Good because I have something to tell you"

"What's that?"

"I completely forgot that it was Tony's birthday today, good thing we were planning on throwing a party"

"Wow I forgot too" now Tony was officially going to be a year older then me again

"You think you could ask Jay and Sid to keep him busy for the day?"

"Sure, what about Stacy"

"I already asked him; just tell Jay and Sid to meet Stacy at his job at around ten"

"Sounds good"

"Great, thanks so much"

"So what time should I come over to help start the party?"

"How about around ten thirty?"

"Ok I'll see you then"

"Bye" I hung up and walked back upstairs. Jay had just come out of the bathroom

"Hey you think you and Sid could keep Tony busy today?"

"Um, why?"

"I guess everyone forgot"

"Forgot what?"

"It's Tony's birthday today"

"Shit, I didn't get him anything"  
"Don't worry about it, the girls and I are going to set up a party for him"

"Two parties in a row, sweet"

"No alcohol tonight"

"Why not?" Jay said in a slightly whiney voice

"I would like Tony to _remember _his birthday"

"Fine"

"Great bring Sid with you to Stacy's job at around ten. Tony should be meeting you there"

"There's going to be cake right?"

"Yup homemade"

"I think I'll go buy a cake" that deserved a punch to the arm

"Hey girl" Kathy greeted me

"Hey Kath, are Ellie and Amy here yet?" I asked as I walked into her house

"Yea they're in the kitchen looking through my grandma's ancient cookbook"

"So Tony fell for the whole thing?" I asked as we both walked into the kitchen

"Completely" she said laughing a little

"Awesome" I looked to my right to see Ellie and Amy hunched over the cookbook fighting over what cake we would make

"I like that one" Ellie pointed to a triple layered cake with strawberries

"We're sticking to one layer guys" Kathy said

"Well Tony like's chocolate so why don't we just make him a chocolate cake" I shrugged

"Sounds good to me" Kathy must have known how to make a chocolate cake because she was already looking through the cabinets and her refrigerator for the ingredients. "Guys turn the TV up I love this song" Kathy said while getting out a bowl. I reached over and turned it up almost all the way.

"Half breed that's all I ever heard. Half breed how I learned to hate the word" Ellie and Amy started to sing laughing while they did

I just looked at them shaking my head "Are you sure we're all the same age?"

"Shut up" Ellie and Amy said teasingly but laughed when they realized they had said it together

"I think you guys need to loosen those curlers" I teased and threw some flour at them

"Hey" Ellie picked up a handful and threw it at me. That started an all out flour fight, after three minutes we were all warn out and we finally looked at our floured surroundings

"Oh crap we have to clean this up before my dad gets home" Kathy said coughing on some flour that had managed to get into her lungs

"Don't worry we'll clean it up" Amy said innocently

Cher's song had just finished and Kathy turned back to us "That video just gave me a great idea" she stated. Twenty minutes later we all came out of separate rooms after changing out of our flour impacted clothes. Kathy had given all of us some of her clothes that seemed to fit her idea "Now we just need feathers"

"Why are you guys so eager to go back to my house?" Tony asked as his friends dragged him down the street

"We're late" Stacy said and Tony looked at him confused

"Late for what?" he asked when they had finally reached the front door. Jay ripped open the door "Why are the lights o-"

"Surprise!" everyone yelled

All of us girls were still in the kitchen waiting for the excitement in the living room to settle down. Once it got a little quieter we opened the door and lifted the cake out with candles lit.

"Half breed that's all I ever heard. Half breed how I learned to hate the word. Happy 17th birthday" ok so the end wasn't exactly in the song but it fit

"Wow Tony there's a bunch of Indians in your house" Jay teased. We were all dressed up in funky looking tops and pants with a feather sticking out of our hair.

"Well are you just going to stand there? Come on wax is going to get all over the cake" Kathy said and we held up the cake a little higher for him to see it

"No way you guys made this" Tony said looking at it then back at all of us

"Yup we did now hurry up" Amy spoke up

"Don't forget to make a wish first" I said as he was about to blow out the candles. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and blowing out the 17 candles placed randomly on the chocolate cake.

_Yea it was kind of a random chapter but I had some writers block. Only a few more weeks of Summer Vacation left for me! Then I'll be a Senior in High School, YES!_


	25. Quiet house

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. I own you now Dawn deal with it! Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! Thanks to: aragornsgirll, xHappyHardcorex, 23OneTreeHill3, pollypocket911, Dawnie-7, and annewithane2 for reviewing!_

Everyone clapped and cheered when he successfully blew them all out. After one had gotten a piece of the cake we all sat around the living room talking.

Dawn stood up "Ok so I was put in charge of decorations now let's put this piñata to good use" she said holding up a very colorful donkey

"Dawn we're not babies" I teased

"Hey if it has candy I'm in" Sid said and everyone turned to look at him "What? Like you guys don't like candy" no one seemed to disagree with him so we all stood up

"Birthday boy gets to go first" Dawn said handing him a streamer covered bat "I'm just going to go set it up outside; Jay could you come and help me out babe?" that's all she needed to ask. Jay was running after her

"He's so whipped" Stacy said when he was out of hearing range. Everyone had gotten a turn to try to get the piñata and surprisingly Sid was the one that knocked it open. After everyone got an equal amount of candy we walked back inside laughing at how Kathy never came close to hitting the piñata and almost stopped her boyfriend from being able to have kids. She was still apologizing as we sat back down.

"Dad's not going to be home for another four hours" Kathy said to Tony before looking at all of us "Let's say we turn off these lights" before she could even finish what she was saying Jay leaped off the couch and turned off the lights before sitting back down. If this wasn't awkward, then I know what is. It all of a sudden got _very _quiet in the room. I went to look for Sid so I could have someone to talk to, but he was being _quiet _too. I picked up my jaw before carefully walking into the kitchen. The fridge light illuminated the room and a figure moved away from the door and closed it.

"Hey" it was Tony

"Hey, not having fun?"

"Well I was until Kathy had to come up with that idea" he popped the lid off the soda before taking a big gulp "So did you guys really make that cake?"

"Yes, why was it actually good?"

"Yea it was" I playfully punched him in the arm. It got quiet again and we both leaned against the counter saying nothing.

"So did you have a good birthday?"

"Could be better" he said shoving a hand into his pocket

"What? Didn't get what you wished for?"

"Exactly it" I stopped smiling and bit down on my lip

"I wouldn't say that's so true" I said taking a deep breath before I leaned into him and kissed him

"What are you a physic?" he asked teasingly

"No" he put the bottle down on the counter before I wrapped my arms around his neck. Now the entire house was _quiet_ (A/N: Heh heh, oh yea I'm funny. Excuse the random hyperness) we moved into the bedroom but heard Kathy cursing up a storm. "What's the matter?" I asked as she turned on the light and started telling everyone to go out the back way

"My dad's home"

"Kathy, Tony what are you two doing up?" their dad asked and he noticed me "Dana what are you doing here?"

"I'm, uh" my mouth was opening but words weren't coming out. That guy truly scared me

"She's sleeping over but it was really hot so we decided to go get something to drink" Kathy said quickly

"Almost time to go surfing dead"

"Are you three going to school today?"

"Yea definitely" Kathy said while Tony and I just nodded

"Ok well do you want breakfast?" he asked before sitting down in the kitchen opening the news paper. That's when we noticed all of the empty bottles of beer on the counter. Kathy and I looked at Tony

"You know dad? We never talk anymore" Tony said sitting across from his dad

"That's true son but I can't right now, I'm starving. My boss wouldn't let us take a dinner break" he went to stand up

"Have you heard about the water drought? Real bummer for all the people with pools" he said and looked at us. Kathy got out a garbage bag and filled up the beer bottles

"Yea I suppose" he said before getting up and walking over to the refrigerator. Kathy and I were standing there while Kathy held the garbage bag in her hand with the guiltiest look on her face

"Just taking out the trash" her dad raised an eyebrow

"Thanks, don't forget the bag in here"

"You got it dad" she said with a fake smile. Once he couldn't see us we all made a run for the door. Tony grabbed his surf board and body suit before slamming the door shut.

"Where's all my beer" he looked up from the refrigerator to find an empty room "Tony?" he walked out into the living room "Kathy?" still no answer "Dana?"

_Oh yay they're back together!_


	26. Don't slam the door!

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. I own you now Dawn deal with it! Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! Thanks to: xHappyHardcorex, xxHardcoregirlxx, annewithane2, pollypocket911, Dawnie-7, and angelic-demon914 for reviewing!_

"That totally wasn't funny you guys, he's going to be so pissed when he finds out we had a party" I said as we ran down the street

"He'll probably be asleep by the time we get home anyway" Tony said and we all stopped once we were at Bicknell Hill "I'm going to go surf, you guys coming with?"

"I think I'll head home so Jay and Sid don't take all the heat, for once" I said letting go of Tony's hand reluctantly

"Alright, if your parents don't go ballistic on you, maybe we could _hang _out later" Tony said winking when he said hang

"Sounds good" I said giving him a small smile

"Ok, save all of that stuff when I'm not in hearing range" Kathy said shuddering

"Later guys" I said waving before dropping my skateboard down and skating off. I could hear yelling as I went up the driveway. Hesitating I took a deep breath and opened the door to see my mom and dad giving Sid and Jay a very stern speech about not leaving a note.

"Well look who decided to show her face," oh yeah, dad was definitely pissed "I thought you were the most responsible out of the three of you" great now he's making me feel guilty, could have sworn that was mom's job. Well her job right now was to stand there with her hands on her hips and a glare at me for good measure

"You're all grounded," mom began and we all started to protest "For two weeks" of course she just had to add salt to the already gaping wounds

"Save your remarks" dad said

"Can I go up to my room now?" I asked not wanting to see my parents for those two weeks I was grounded

"You sure can" mom said bitterly

I mumbled incoherent things, which would stay that way, as I walked upstairs. As I stood in my room I prepared to slam my door shut "And slamming your door will get you another week" dad said which made me even angrier. It was going to be a long two weeks.

_Yes, I know it's very short but I'm trying my best to get back into this story! I'm sorry it took so long to update but making Rogan (Rogue and Logan from X-Men…I'm a HUGE shipper) videos is taking over my life! Well that and it's my Senior Year in high school! I'll try to update again soon and it'll be longer then half a page :cringes:_


	27. Purely Tony and Dana

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story besides Dana or anyone else that I state. I own you now Dawn deal with it! Not everything is accurate, so if you see something that should be changed feel free to let me know! Thanks to: xxHardcoregirlxx and xHappyHardcorex for reviewing!_

It was going to be a long two weeks. I laid upside down on my bed so my head was dangling on the floor. I sighed and pulled myself back up on the bed when I heard the familiar sound of pebbles hitting my window. Smirking I walked over and opened the window quietly

"How come you didn't stop by earlier Dana?" Tony asked

"Shush," I said harshly "I got in trouble"

"Oh, so can you hang tomorrow?"

"Nope, not for two weeks, it'll probably be longer if my parents find out you're here" oh no, he was giving me that look

"Alright" he said turning to leave

"Wait," I sighed and turned to look at my room as if my mom or dad would have just popped out of my closet "Ok you can come up, just be quiet" that got Tony to smile and he began ascending up the pole that led up to the small balcony. He almost knocked over the vase with his skateboard but I caught it before it could land into thousands of pieces on the floor.

"You know," Tony began looking around the room "I've never really been in your bedroom before"

"Yeah, usually we're out skating or surfing" I said sitting back down on my bed

"So does that mean I can have a tour?" he asked teasingly

"Well," I got off the bed "This is my closet where I keep all of my clothes and that," I pointed to my bed "Is my bed"

"Oh, well is it a comfy bed" he caught on quick

"Why don't you go see for yourself" I suggested and he jumped onto my bed

"Definitely comfortable, but I think it's missing something" he hinted

"What's that exactly?" I asked moving closer to the bed

"You" he said and as I got onto the bed he turned off the lamp (A/N: That's as far as I'm taking it for this little scene. I'm already blushing!)

"Dana" I heard someone say as they knocked on the door

"Mmm?" I mumbled moving up to realize I was laying on someone's chest, I moved my line of sight up to a still sleeping Tony, and a very naked one at that "Oh shit" I whispered as I heard the doorknob begin to turn. I ran over to the door with a sheet on and pushed my body against the door so the person knocking couldn't open it anymore "I'm getting dressed; I'll be down in a second"

"Ok, mom made breakfast" so it was Sid who almost caught both of us. I turned back to look at Tony sitting up in bed with his hair messier then ever.

"Morning" he said in a raspy voice the tell tale sign that he had just woken up

"Morning," I replied giving him a quick kiss "Everyone's up, I don't want to take the chance of them finding out you came over. Heck that you spent the night"

"Alright, maybe we could do this again later today"

"Maybe" I said knowing he wanted me to say yes, but I loved being a tease with him

"I can live with that" he said looking around the room

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know where my underwear is"

"It could be under the sheets" I shrugged

"No, I remember tossing it somewhere" we both looked over at the open window

"Oh great," I looked outside to see his briefs hanging proudly from the tree a few feet away from my balcony "You should join a baseball team"

"Nah, I think I'll stick to skateboarding"

"Whatever floats your boat, now would you mind getting your underwear before someone knows what kind you wear" he wrapped one of my sheets around his waist and leaned over the balcony to grab his underwear. He got dressed in haste as did I before I brushed out my hair.

"Bye" I said not wanting him to leave but it would be even worse if I was stuck in this house an extra week

"Bye" he said pulling me into a longer kiss then I expected

"You're not making this easier" I said as we leaned our foreheads together. He climbed back down the balcony and jumped over the fence. I watched him until the trees blocked my view and walked downstairs to have breakfast.

"What took you so long?" Sid asked as he pushed some more eggs onto his plate

"I was tired" which was definitely not a lie

_Whoop just pure Tony/Dana fluff! Ok so while I was writing this chapter I was thinking of something. It's just an idea right now but I was thinking about making a preview for this fan fiction. Kind of like a movie preview, if you get me. The only problem is, I don't have a Dana. I was thinking about using Anna Paquin (seeing as she's my favorite Actress!) but the only movies I have ripped with her are X-Men. I'll see what I can do and will definitely let you guys know what's going on! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. _


End file.
